


Biohazard : Code Nivans

by Sojiku



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, I swear, M/M, My baby Piers wants senpai to notice him, Unrequited Love, Zombies, at least for now
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojiku/pseuds/Sojiku
Summary: Les débuts tranquilles d'un jeune Piers Nivans, pas encore au courant des horreurs qui ont lieu dans son monde, et qu'il va devoir affronter. Il ne sera pas seul, au contraire, mais il n'a aucune idée à quel point sa vie est sur le point de changer. (RE6 Spoilers)
Relationships: Piers Nivans & Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Kudos: 3





	1. Sherry (septembre 2007 à juin 2009)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour cher/chère lecteur/lectrice !
> 
> Ceci est un vieux projet, que j'avais bien envie de faire revenir à la vie. Parce que pourquoi pas. Et qui sait ? Peut-être le fait de le publier ici, et de voir certains retours, m'encouragera à écrire la suite (wink wink).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers pense que son futur est tout tracé. Et pour le moment, il a raison.

Enfin, le jour était arrivé. J'allais enfin savoir le résultat des examens préliminaires, qui permettaient l'entrée, ou non, à l’École Militaire Supérieure de New-York. J'avais l'armée dans le sang, et j'essayai de me répéter que tout irait bien, mais j'avais quand même un côté réaliste, ou pessimiste, cela dépend des points de vue, qui pensait que j'allais échouer. Je pris une grosse inspiration et essayai de penser à autre chose, sans trop de succès il faut l'avouer.

J'arrivai assez vite dans le hall de l'école, où étaient affichés les résultats. Comme si la pression n'était pas assez grande comme ça. Cela avait juste pour effet d'augmenter le stress au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait de ces feuilles, simples bouts de papier qui pouvaient changer une vie, et j'étais persuadé que je n'étais pas le seul à qui ça faisait cet effet. J'avais l'impression que les organisateurs avaient été assez vicieux pour nous dire : "Vous voyez ce joli hall, au milieu de cette jolie école ? Eh bien, vous y étudierez cette année… OU PAS !". J'étais conscient que ce secteur était assez dur, mais c'était ma vocation, c'était presque un devoir familial. Qui plus est, je ne serai pas obligé d'entrer dans l'armée classique en travaillant à cette école.

En plus, je savais déjà où j'allais : le BSAA La fraction militaire qui combat les armes bio-organiques. Depuis mon enfance, j'entendais parler de leurs exploits, et de celui d'un homme en particulier : Chris Redfield. Ce soldat de légende avait survécu au fameux événement de Raccoon City, il y a neuf ans, et ses états de service étaient de plus en plus impressionnants depuis. Comme plein de gens, j'éprouvai une admiration sans bornes pour lui, il était, quelque part, le soldat que je rêvais d'être. Je n'avais personne à rendre fier, vivant seul depuis presque trois ans maintenant, alors je souhaiterais sincèrement travailler avec un homme comme le capitaine Redfield, et le rendre fier de moi.

Je me rendis compte que je voyais déjà mon avenir radieux, alors que je n'avais même pas encore la certitude que j'entrais dans l'école. Je me figeai devant la liste des lèves admis, en me rendant compte que j'étais arrivé deuxième dans le classement des meilleures notes. Moi et la première, une élève nommée Sherry Birkin, avions eu de chaudes recommandations pour entrer dans l'école, ce qui signifiait qu'aucun service militaire ne nous refuserait. Si j'avais été plus fleur bleue, je crois que j'aurais pleuré, mais, de toutes façons, même mes yeux ne bougeaient plus, tant j'étais ému. Au bout d'une longue dizaine de minutes, je réussis à tendre mon bras devant moi, et touchai mon nom du bout des doigts sur la feuille accrochée négligemment au mur par quelques bouts de scotch. Je me surpris même à sentir une larme solitaire couler sur ma joue droit, en parfaite contradiction avec mes pensées précédentes.

Alors que j'allais enlever ma main de la feuille, une autre alla la rejoindre pour se placer sur le nom au-dessus du mien. Cela sembla me réveiller, car je tournai, plus brusquement que nécessaire, ma tête vers la personne qui venait d'interrompre mes réflexions. C'était une mignonne petite blonde, qui m'offrait un grand sourire. Je lui rendis un regard intrigué. Elle enleva sa main, et je fis de même. Je remarquai à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher la feuille, en fait je faisais une tête de plus qu'elle. Non pas que c'était important, mais bon…

-Bienvenue au club, dit-elle d'un ton amical, qui allait avec son expression. Piers, j'imagine ? ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil à l'endroit où mes doigts étaient restés

Je me tournai complètement face à elle, et je compris après avoir jeté un œil à la feuille.

-Oui. Et tu es Sherry ?

-C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. On est dans le même bateau apparemment.

-Apparemment, répétai-je, pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle cependant.

Je me demandai presque ce qu'une jeune fille comme elle faisait dans une école supérieure militaire, mais si elle avait eu de meilleures notes que moi, ce n'était sans doute pas innocent. Je retiendrai donc qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Je ne résistait cependant pas à la tentation de lui poser quelques questions.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de faire ça ? lui demandai-je.

-Eh bien… C'est assez compliqué, admit-elle. Je te raconterai en détails en classe, ok ?

-Euh… D'accord.

-A demain !

Sherry m'offrit un grand assortiment de gestes d'au revoir avant de s'en aller relativement rapidement. Moi qui me disais que j'allais passer mes deux ans ici tout seul et au calme, je n'allais pas être déçu.

Je revins le lendemain, armé de mon courage et de mes affaires de cours de pratique, consistant en une tenue spécialisée, que j'ai dû acheter, et l'arme de notre choix, un fusil de précision dans mon cas. C'était un cadeau de mon père, peu avant sa mort, et j'ai juré de devenir un sniper d'exception, en grande partie pour lui. Devant l'entrée, je retrouvai Sherry, qui faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée de l'école. A croire qu'elle m'attendait. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se remit à me faire des grands gestes, mais d'une seule main cette fois, car elle tenait la bandoulière de son sac de l'autre.

-Hé ! Piers ! Par ici ! criait-elle.

Comme si c'était possible de la louper, étant donné que nous étions les premiers à arriver devant la grille fermée. Je me dirigeai vers elle, et elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, qui semblait habituel.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

-Un peu stressé, admis-je. Pas toi ?

-Si bien sûr. Un peu. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'aller bien.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit que je n'allais pas bien ? soupirai-je.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, dit Sherry en riant. Faut vraiment que tu te détendes, mon grand, ajouta-t-elle en me tapotant l'épaule.

Ok. Je crois avoir saisi le personnage. Moi qui était seul pendant mes études jusqu'à maintenant, je compris, en voyant le sourire avenant de Sherry, que ma solitude était terminée. Cela me plaisait assez, d'une certaine manière, mais d'un autre côté, j'aurais peut-être du mal à perdre cette habitude. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, et cela sembla beaucoup lui plaire.

-Ben voilà, dit-elle. Tu es beaucoup plus mignon quand tu souris.

-Merci, dis-je un peu gêné.

Elle se leva de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux, et me prit par la main. C'était fou à quel point cette fille était tactile. Et ça ne me déplaisait pas non plus.

-Viens, les cours vont commencer, déclara-t-elle en m'emmenant contre mon gré.

-Euh d'accord, dis-je, en sachant que je n'avais de toutes façons pas le choix.

Nous allâmes au premier cours ensemble. Ainsi que dans tous les autres cours, d'ailleurs. Sherry avait une histoire à me raconter. Elle m'a expliqué que, si elle voulait entrer dans les Forces Spéciales Gouvernementales, c'était à cause d'un événement de sa jeunesse. Elle était à Raccoon City avec ses parents, alors qu'elle avait douze ans. Son père, un homme pas très équilibré, faisait des expériences sur elle, avec un virus nommé le virus G, et elle a été sauvée par deux personnes : Leon Kennedy et Claire Redfield. La sœur de Chris Redfield, qui était à sa recherche à Raccoon City. Comme Sherry en parlait, je comprenais à quelle point elle aimait et admirait ces deux personnes, surtout Claire, à vrai dire, un peu de la même manière que j'admirais Chris. Claire était pour elle une inspiration, comme Chris en était une pour moi. Finalement, nous avions pas mal de choses en commun. Je lui expliquai à mon tour la raison pour laquelle j'étais là, et elle fit le même raisonnement que moi. La famille Redfield était une inspiration, pour nous deux, et cela nous a rapprochés.

Les cours aussi étaient intéressants. Surtout les cours de pratique. Moi qui étais curieux des capacités de Sherry, je ne fus pas déçu. Pendant que j'assurais autant que possible avec mon fusil à lunette, elle semblait exceller dans les armes de poing en tous genres. Elle était aussi bien plus forte que moi au combat rapproché, j'étais un sniper après tout. Nous nous concentrâmes alors sur nos points faibles respectifs, moi sur le close combat et elle sur les armes à longue distance. Au final, j'étais le seul qui lui était supérieur au tir de précision, et elle était encore légèrement meilleure que moi au combat rapproché. Nous avions repris notre première et deuxième place, les meilleurs élèves de la classe. Je me dis qu'on ferait une bonne équipe, sur le terrain, et elle me demanda de lui promettre de nous réunir, à l'occasion, pour mettre notre complémentarité en pratique. Je voyais ça comme une promesse assez creuse, et j'étais sûr qu'elle aussi, étant donné que nous allions chacun dans un sens différent, mais elle avait envie de se rassurer, et je n'avais pas envie de la décevoir. Alors je lui ai promis, à mes risques et périls.

Pendant nos deux années de cours, nous ne nous sommes séparés que pendant les courtes vacances d'une semaine, cinq fois par an. Quand on se revoyait, Sherry fonçait vers moi pour me sauter dessus, et je devais l'attraper au vol pour ne pas qu'on s'explose tous les deux par terre. Et on rigolait ensemble pendant une bonne minute avant de se rendre compte qu'il fallait qu'on aille en cours. Pendant ces deux ans, j'avais rigolé comme jamais, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, et j'étais reconnaissant envers Sherry pour ça. Avec ses sourires contagieux, elle avait réussi à me décoincer, et, en fin de compte, je me sentais bien mieux. Du coup, quand le moment des adieux est arrivé, je crus que j'allais pleurer. Encore.

-On se reverra, Piers, me dit-elle d'un ton doux. Je te le promets.

Je me suis retrouvé à acquiescer bêtement. Moi, je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais que cette promesse ne serait pas forcément tenable. Mais, alors que j'allais lui répondre, elle se pendit à mon cou et m'embrassa sur le front. Mes joues s'enflammèrent, et elle me les embrassa aussi.

-Tu sais que je t'adore, dit-elle. Je ferai tout pour qu'on se revoie.

-Oui, balbutiai-je. Je t'adore aussi.

Je serrai Sherry dans mes bras, et elle me rendit mon accolade. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est pas le verbe "adorer" que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là. Quelque part, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce que je ressentais pour Sherry. Je me dis simplement qu'elle était la première relation sérieuse que j'avais eue en dehors de ma famille depuis une éternité – depuis toujours, en fait – et que c'était pour ça que j'étais indécis. Pour ce qui est des précisions, je pense que seul l'avenir nous le dira. Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que Sherry m'avait lâché.

-Euh… Piers ?

-Pardon, bégayai-je en la relâchant.

Je piquai un autre fard quand je vis que tous les autres élèves de la promotion nous regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit. Pendant toute l'année, Sherry et moi avons nié le caractère ambigu de notre relation amoureuse, et pourtant là, c'était une preuve presque flagrante que nous disions des bêtises. Sherry était là, à rigoler de bon cœur comme d'habitude en voyant mon visage, sans doute d'un rouge grand cru. Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux, et je réussis à me réveiller.

-A bientôt mon grand. Tu me manques déjà.

-Toi aussi.

Comme au premier jour, elle partit en me faisant des grands gestes. Et je me retrouvai seul. La boucle était bouclée, et j'en éprouvai à la fois une déception et une grande joie. J'étais triste de perdre Sherry, mais j'avais gagné mon diplôme dans la main, ainsi qu'une recommandation pour le BSAA Ce n'était pas une fin, mais un commencement. Le commencement de ma vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais oui, tu vas la revoir, ta première meilleure amie, mon bébé :)


	2. Chris (mai 2010 et décembre 2012)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers rencontre la personne qui va changer sa vie à tout jamais.

Enfin, j’allais le rencontrer. L’homme grâce et pour qui j’étais arrivé jusqu’au grade de lieutenant. J’étais à la fois excité et angoissé, à l’extrême. Le duo classique du stress du collégien. Je résistais pour ne pas vibrer bêtement sur ma chaise, dans ce qui servait de salle d’attente. D’autres soldats étaient là, aussi, mais ils étaient comme invisibles pour moi. Je n’avais même pas retenu leur nom, en fait. J’aurai des efforts à faire à l’avenir.

Je me surpris à repenser à Sherry. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi que nous nous étions séparés, à la sortie de l’école. Je voulais savoir si elle avait elle-même atteint ses objectifs. Je l’espérais sincèrement. C’était une fille géniale, elle le méritait amplement. Je reprendrai de ses nouvelles pendant ma prochaine permission.

Puis, mon angoisse concernant le capitaine Redfield revint. Étant donné que j’étais le plus gradé des soldats présents, je serai sans doute son suppléant direct, et le premier à le rencontrer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il tenait à rencontrer ses soldats un par un, mais ça augmentait mon angoisse. Moi, seul à seul avec un héros. Je me sentirais sans doute écrasé, insignifiant…

Un soldat, sans doute une sorte de préposé au secrétariat, sortit de la salle voisine pour me faire signe d’entrer. J’avalai ma salive, je poussai un soupir, et je me levai presque douloureusement de la chaise sur laquelle je n’étais assis que depuis dix minutes. Je marchai excessivement lentement, même moi je m’en rendais compte, et le soldat me tint la porte.

-Lieutenant Piers Nivans ? Asseyez-vous, dit une voix

Les yeux absorbés par le sol, je me dirigeai néanmoins vers la chaise en face du bureau, de l’autre côté duquel se trouvait sans aucun doute mon idole. J’accrochai la sangle de mon fusil fétiche à ma chaise, et m’assit, les genoux serrés et les mains sur les genoux, comme à chaque fois que j’étais nerveux.

-Regardez-moi, soldat, reprit le capitaine.

Pour une raison que je ne m’expliquais pas tout de suite, mon cœur s’est mis à battre à tout rompre. Je respirais avec difficulté, mais je réussis néanmoins à obéir au premier ordre que Chris me donnait. Son regard intercepta le mien, et la Terre s’arrêta de tourner.

-Détendez-vous, d’accord ? ajouta-t-il d’un ton conciliant.

Le sang me monta à la tête, et je réussis à acquiescer. Même si, évidemment, je ne pouvais pas décemment me calmer aussi vite devant une figure aussi imposante. J’avais déjà vu des photos de Chris, dans les archives du BSAA, mais le voir en vrai, c’était autre chose. Cependant, c’était le cadet de mes soucis, là.

Ce n’était pas de l’admiration, ni du respect, ni de la soumission que je ressentais en voyant le légendaire Chris Redfield me sourire, à moi, une limace. Non. C’était quelque chose de bien plus fort, de bien plus profond, de bien plus inexplicable.

J’ai su, au moment où je l’ai vu, que son visage ne quitterait plus jamais mes pensées.

-Donc, Piers, reprit Chris. Qu’est-ce qui vous a amené ici ?

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas dire quelque chose du genre “je suis venu en train, et ensuite en bus“. Car j’en aurais été capable. Pas comme une note d’humour, mais parce que j’étais encore un peu paumé. Alors je me reconcentrai sur le plus important, en réfléchissant à ma réponse. Je réussis à la dire avec un naturel assez convaincant, dans mon oreille du moins.

-L’armée est une histoire de famille, en ce qui me concerne. Qui plus est, j’ai toujours été très impressionné par vos exploits, capitaine. C’est un honneur de travailler avec vous.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter, mais ça me flatte, dit Chris d’un ton qui trahissait sa modestie.

-Si vous le méritez. Toute mon école militaire parlait de vous.

Ce qui était un faux mensonge. J’avais suivi sa carrière depuis plus tôt que ça, en vérité.

-Oui. Soit. Quelles sont vos qualifications ?

-Ce n’est pas marqué sur vos papiers ?

-Si. Mais j’aimerais l’entendre de votre bouche, dit-il en posant les coudes sur la table et la tête sur ses mains. Le papier n’est qu’un avant-goût. Je vous écoute.

La politesse élémentaire était de regarder la personne à qui on parle dans les yeux, dans le juste milieu disons, et je ne sus pourquoi j’avais l’impression que Chris me dévorait des yeux. Alors je détournai le regard, vaguement, en espérant que le rougissement que je sentais encore n’était pas trop visible.

-J’ai suivi un entraînement de sniper, depuis mon plus jeune âge, lançai-je d’un ton presque assuré. Par mon père qui était un sniper réputé. Pendant mes deux années à l’École Militaire Supérieure, j’ai su me diversifier, j’ai donc des bases de close combat et de manipulation de gadgets et d’explosifs.

-Voilà qui est très intéressant, dit Chris d’un ton satisfait. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous êtes mon second, à partir de maintenant.

Je me tournai brutalement vers lui. Il avait un franc sourire sur le visage. J’avais envie de beugler quelque chose du genre “Déjà ?“, mais rien ne sortit. J’étais trop heureux. L’homme que j’admirais le plus au monde m’avait accepté presque sans conditions.

-Vous aurez une période d’essai, et si vous ne me convenez pas, je vous éjecterai sans aucun remords et sans préavis, reprit-il. Est-ce clair ?

-Très clair, dis-je en regardant le sol.

J’entendis alors un son, que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite. Je levai la tête vers le capitaine, qui me souriait encore. Sauf qu’il avait bougé, il était debout près de moi, et posa une main amicale sur mon épaule. Oh bon sang !

-Je plaisante, Piers, dit Chris d’un ton amusé. Détendez-vous, et tout ira bien, ok ?

-Très bien, capitaine.

-Alors rompez, soldat. Je dois accueillir les autres nouveaux, maintenant, dit-il en retournant s’asseoir

-Bien. Je m’en vais, donc, dis-je nerveusement en me levant.

Je crus entendre Chris ricaner, alors que je prenais mon arme pour sortir. Je jetai un œil à mes futurs collègues, qui me rendirent un regard interrogatif. L’un d’eux se leva pour aller dans la salle, je n’avais même pas entendu son nom tant j’étais concentré sur autre chose.

-Alors ? Comment ça s’est passé ? me demanda l’un des soldats .

-Bien. Il m’a l’air gentil. Il n’y a pas de quoi stresser, dis-je d’un ton plat.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge ?

La question était posée en toute innocence, mais elle me parut assez accusatrice, au fond.

-J’ai… un peu chaud c’est tout, bégayai-je. A plus tard.

Je sortis de la pièce avant même d’entendre la réponse. Ça n’allait pas être de tout repos, cette histoire, mais cela valait le coup. Du moins, je m’en persuadai du mieux que je pouvais.

***

Après avoir été affecté à l’unité de Chris, en tant que son second, nous avons enchaîné les missions de reconnaissance. Rien de bien palpitant, donc, et je ne m’en plaignais pas. A vrai dire, je prenais plus en compte l’évolution inexorable de mes sentiments pour Chris que la possible rencontre avec des aberrations organiques. Ce n’est que bien plus tard que nous avons affronté les premières armes biologiques, appelées J’avos, issus d’un tout nouveau virus. C’est là que l’enquête a commencé.

Notre mission d’aujourd’hui était d’enquêter sur un bâtiment en Edonie, dans lequel des expériences semblaient êtres menées sur le virus-C, dont le BSAA avait seulement entendu parler depuis quelques mois. C’était, à vrai dire, notre première piste sérieuse, et nous espérions, Chris et moi, qu’elle était fiable. A vue de nez, le bâtiment était vide, mais mon expérience avec Helena Harper il y a trois ans avait aiguisé ma méfiance et mon intuition. Je sentais, malgré le calme apparent, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui nous y attendait.

Mon unité ne rencontra que peu de résistance, seulement quelques cocons de débutants que même les petits nouveaux n’eurent pas trop de mal à neutraliser. Chris partit en éclaireur, suivi par deux soldats, fouiller les étages supérieurs, alors que je restai avec les autres aux étages inférieurs. L’un d’eux, un des nouveaux nommé Finn (qui était d’ailleurs celui avec lequel je parlais le plus, et donc l’un des seuls dont j’avais retenu le nom…), m’apostropha.

-Piers ?

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Finn ? dis-je en allant le voir.

-Je crois que j’ai entendu quelque chose bouger dans cette pièce, me dit-il en me montrant une des portes du rez-de-chaussée. Vous pensez qu’il faut aller voir ?

-Oui. Reste derrière moi.

-Ok chef.

Je passai devant, ayant encore en tête ma rencontre avec Helena, et j’ouvris lentement la porte. Il n’y avait personne. Mon impression de déjà-vu se renforça plus que nécessaire. Près de l’entrée, il y avait un cadavre, des Forces Spéciales si j’en croyais l’insigne sur son bras. Puis, derrière un bureau retourné, une femme apparut, les mains en l’air. Je la mis tout de suite en joue, ne manquant pas de remarquer la pistolet qui était à sa ceinture.

-Qui êtes-vous ? lui demandai-je, alors que mon jeune collègue faisait de même.

-Je suis Ada. Ada Wong, répondit-elle d’un ton prudent. Je travaille ici, et j’ai réussi à me mettre à couvert avant l’attaque des terroristes.

-Où avez-vous trouvé cette arme ? dis-je en montrant le pistolet

-Je l’ai prise sur le gentleman derrière vous. Je me suis défendue comme j’ai pu contre des… espèces de monstres et des terroristes qui semblaient les superviser, mais quand les créatures ont commencé à grossir, je me suis enfermée ici. Le cadavre était déjà là quand je suis entrée.

Je me retournai vers le dit cadavre, et le regardai plus attentivement, alors que Finn ne lâchait pas Ada du canon de son arme. A y regarder de plus près, il semblait assez décomposé pour que je croie la version d’Ada. Je me retournai vers elle, elle avait toujours les mains en l’air.

-J’allais faire feu sur vous quand vous êtes entrés, ajouta-t-elle, mais je me suis ravisée quand j’ai vu vos uniformes. Vous êtes là pour enquêter sur l’attaque ?

-Oui, dis-je. Pouvez-vous nous renseigner sur ce qui s’est passé, exactement ?

-Comme je vous l’ai dit, je suis restée cachée. Mais j’ai entendu deux terroristes discuter dehors, derrière la porte. Ils badinaient, mais j’ai retenu les mots qui semblaient importants : J’avo, virus-C et Neo-Umbrella. C’est tout.

Neo-Umbrella ? Le virus-C ? En fin de compte, nous avions bien fait de venir.

-Et où sont ces terroristes maintenant ? demanda Finn avant moi.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Ada en baissant les mains. C’est redevenu calme peu avant votre arrivée.

Derrière nous, j’entendis un rugissement, assorti d’un hurlement. Finn sursauta, et j’aurais fait de même si je n’avais pas quelques années d’expérience de plus que lui. J’allais sortir de la pièce, lorsque Finn me retint par le bras

-Que fait-on d’elle ? me demanda Finn en montrant Ada.

-On va vous escorter jusqu’à la sortie, dis-je à cette dernière. Finn, garde un œil sur elle.

-D’accord. Venez madame.

-Je vous suis, messieurs, dit Ada d’un ton qui m’échappait.

Nous ressortîmes tous les trois, pour voir Chris et les autres soldats affronter un énorme J’avo aux étages supérieurs. Nous nous précipitâmes ensemble dans les escaliers, et j’arrivai juste au bon moment pour tirer une balle dans la tête du monstre avec mon fusil anti-char. Ce qui était une erreur, car le bruit a attiré les autres monstres de l’étage vers nous. Chris remarqua Ada quand celle-ci tira une balle dans l’épaule d’un J’avo, permettant à Chris de l’achever.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à Finn, qui était près d’elle

-Ada Wong. Une survivante, dis-je avant mon collègue

-Une survivante qui sait se servir d’une arme, apparemment, dit Chris en fronçant les sourcils

-J’ai dû apprendre après la première attaque des terroristes, se justifia celle-ci

-Je vois.

-Je n’ai plus de balles. Puis-je avoir un chargeur ?

-Tenez madame, dit Finn en lui en tendant un.

-Merci mon grand, répliqua Ada avec un beau sourire.

-De rien, bégaya Finn.

Ada chargea son arme, et je compris tout de suite, à comment elle s’y prenait, que ça faisait manifestement plus longtemps que quelques heures qu’elle savait se servir d’une arme. Je me demandais sincèrement pourquoi elle nous avait menti, mais cela ne m’inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Nous reprîmes notre marche, et mon regard fut attiré par le visage cramoisi de Finn, ce qui me fit ricaner. Au fur et à mesure de notre avancée, j’avais l’impression que nous tournions en rond. Et j’entendis les grognements réguliers de Chris, qui semblait penser la même chose que moi.

-On n’avance pas, finit-il par râler à haute voix. A croire que les terroristes ont fermé toutes les portes derrière eux.

-Peut-être pas toutes, dit Ada.

Nous nous tournâmes tous en même temps vers elle. Elle venait de tirer dans la tête d’une abomination qui bougeait encore.

-Il y a une sorte d’issue de secours ? demandai-je.

-C’est ça. Mais elle se trouve au sous-sol, il va falloir redescendre. Désolée, si j’avais su, je vous en aurai parlé avant, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire gêné.

-Ce n’est pas grave, dit Chris. Allons-y.

Je me retournai vers Ada, qui me fit un clin d’œil, avant de suivre Finn. Chris arriva près de moi, et, je ne sus pas pourquoi, j’eus un sursaut. Cela fit sourire Chris.

-Il faudra que je vous parle de quelque chose après cette mission, me dit-il d’un ton soudain sérieux.

-Bien capitaine, dis-je d’un ton aussi posé que possible.

Chris reprit sa route, et je restai sur ses talons, essayant de faire ralentir mon cœur. Il fallait que j’arrête de voir des messages subliminaux dans chaque phrase incomplète ou pas totalement explicite de Chris, sinon ça allait très mal se passer pour ma santé mentale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, voyons Piers. Il n'y a AUCUNE chance que cette femme mystérieuse nous cache des choses.


	3. Ada (décembre 2012 et avril 2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris se perd, et Piers pense être le seul à pouvoir le retrouver. A-t-il raison ? Peut-être.

Nous redescendîmes plus vite que nous étions montés, probablement qu’il n’y avait aucun survivant à part nous, ni vivant ni mort. Nous suivîmes Ada dans des espèces de couloirs paumés, cachés dans un coin de la pièce où nous avions trouvé Ada. Sans doute était-ce pour ça que personne ne l’avait jamais trouvée avant nous, à qui elle s’était volontairement montrée.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans ce qui semblait être la dernière pièce. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une porte avec un système de code, apparemment. Je jetai un œil aux alentours, au cas où, et me retournai vers Finn. Ada n’était plus là.

-Finn ! Où est-elle passée ? dis-je à mon camarade.

-Hein ? Mais elle était là il y a deux secondes ! s’affola Finn en regardant autour de lui.

Finn essaya de revenir en arrière, mais je le tirai vers moi au moment où une grille s’abattait devant la porte d’où nous venions. Je me retournai vers Chris, et fonçai pour le pousser à son tour pour ne pas qu’il se prenne la grille sur le coin de la figure. Chris m’offrit un regard surpris, et constata en même temps que moi qu’une grille nous séparait du reste de l’unité, qui s’acharnaient sur la grille de l’autre côté de la pièce.

-Du calme, soldats ! ordonna Chris de son ton autoritaire.

Les recrues s’arrêtèrent de bouger d’un seul coup, et je me mis à réfléchir à un moyen de sortir. Je me dirigeai donc vers le système d’ouverture de la porte près de laquelle Chris et moi étions. Il demandait une emprunte oculaire ou digitale. Oui, ça aurait été trop simple.

-Ada ! s’exclama Chris.

Je me retournai vite vers la traîtresse, qui nous offrait un beau sourire depuis derrière la grille près de l’autre entrée.

-Merci beaucoup de m’avoir escortée, messieurs, dit-elle d’un ton amusé. Voici un petit cadeau pour que vous vous souveniez de moi, ajouta-t-elle en mettant sa main dans sa sacoche

Elle lança une espèce de grenade, qui était en fait une bombe à aiguilles. Une pluie de seringues s’abattit sur notre unité, et Chris saisit la grille à deux mains, alors que ses soldats se transformaient en cocons.

-Non ! hurla-t-il.

-Je vous en prie, ricana Ada en allant vers la porte.

Les grilles se levèrent, au moment où les cocons étaient en train d’éclore. Aussi rapidement que possible, je tirai une balle dans chaque tibia d’Ada, qui s’effondra en avant, et me reconcentrai vite sur les nouveaux J’avo. Je fis feu sur eux, et je vis, du coin de l’œil, Chris, qui regardait les vestiges des cocons. Ce qui fit qu’il ne vit pas une attaque venir vers lui.

-Capitaine ! m’exclamai-je.

Il leva le regard juste pour voir le bras du J’avo muté lui heurter le crâne. Je regardai Ada allongée de l’autre côté de la pièce et Chris qui s’effondrait près de moi. Je fis vite l’ordre dans mes priorités, et ramassai la mitraillette de mon capitaine pour être deux fois plus efficace. Après avoir tué le dernier monstre, je me dirigeai vers la criminelle de l’autre côté de la pièce, et je la ramassai par le col, en ignorant sa résistance et après l’avoir désarmée.

-Vous n’avez pas honte de maltraiter une femme comme ça ? me dit-elle d’un ton amusé.

Pour répondre à sa question, je lui mis un direct dans le visage, et elle vacilla un peu plus.

-La ferme, marmonnai-je.

Je contournai le corps de Chris, qui s’était fait cogner assez fort pour tomber dans les pommes, et je posai sa mitraillette près de lui. Du coup, plus violemment que nécessaire, je collai le visage d’Ada sur le détecteur de rétine. Oui, en fait, je lui éclatai la tête sur le mur. Mais le scanner était négatif.

-Pas de chance. Je ne travaille pas vraiment ici, ricana-t-elle

-Espèce de…

Je lui frappai de nouveau la tête sur le mur, plus fort cette fois, et je lui mis aussi un coup de crosse, pour être sûr, la faisant s’effondrer. Je ne sus pas ce qui m’a empêché de la tuer, à moment-là, mais je me corrigeai en ayant l’idée de faire sauter le bâtiment en sortant. Je ramassai Chris au passage, et me dirigeai vers la porte de l’autre côté de la pièce. Mais, alors que j’atteignais la porte, j’entendis un coup de feu. Visiblement, Ada était une maîtresse de l’ironie, car elle avait tiré dans ma jambe pour me ralentir. Sauf que, heureusement, j’avais quasiment vidé le chargeur de l’arme de Chris avant de lui “rendre“, ce qui fit qu’elle ne put m’immobiliser qu’une seule jambe. Je me tournai vers Ada, et lui offrit, à mon tour, un sourire ironique. Les commandes des grilles étaient près de la porte, j’en profitai donc pour enfermer la saleté.

-On se reverra en enfer, ordure, lâchai-je avant de quitter la pièce.

-Vous ne savez rien à propos de l’enfer, répondit-elle, juste assez haut pour que je l’entende.

Je partis en claquant la porte, ignorant ses énormes sous-entendus, et appelai mes supérieurs pour leur annoncer que Chris était blessé et qu’il fallait bombarder l’endroit, dans le doute. Je réussis à boiter jusqu’à la sortie du bâtiment, juste pour voir des missiles s’abattre sur lui quelques minutes plus tard. J’étais assis contre la façade d’une maison, un peu plus loin, et, à côté de moi, Chris était encore évanoui. Je m’endormis sans m’en rendre compte, et je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par le commandement. Je réprimai un rougissement lorsque je me réveillai appuyé sur l’épaule de Chris, et que sa tête était, du coup, appuyée sur la mienne. Il ne semblait toujours pas réveillé. Les médecins l’ont expliqué comme un choc post-traumatique, qui s’assortirait sans doute d’une amnésie, et j’ai appris, peu après, que le corps de Carla n’avait pas été retrouvé. Mais étrangement, c’était le cadet de mes soucis, là, tout de suite. Ce qui me gênait, voire même qui m’énervait, sur le moment, ce n’était même pas le fait que cette charogne était encore en vie, non. Ce qui me faisait rager, c’est que je ne saurai sans doute jamais ce que Chris voulait me dire après la mission, car il ne s’en souviendrait peut-être jamais. Et moi qui pensais que j’avais un sens des priorités.

Chris fut envoyé dans un hôpital militaire spécialisé, où on traiterait ses futures migraines, et, pendant plusieurs mois, je n’eus aucune nouvelle. Jusqu’au jour où j’ai appris qu’il s’était enfui de l’hôpital, en semant le désordre sur son chemin. Effectivement, il avait perdu la mémoire, il avait réussi à s’enfuir dans un élan absolu d’incompréhension, et je fus envoyé pour le retrouver.

***

Mes recherches me menèrent en Europe de l’Est, et je ne pus m’empêcher de trouver ça ironique, en fait. C’était assez proche de l’endroit où Chris avait eu son traumatisme crânien, peut-être était-ce une sorte de réminiscence inconsciente. Je le trouvai dans un bar, en train de boire jusqu’à plus soif. Cela me fit énormément de peine de le voir comme ça, l’homme que j’avais toujours aimé et admiré. Mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse, et que je le secoue un peu, pour son bien.

Il était seul à une table pour deux, et je me plantai en face de lui. Il m’offrit un magnifique regard intrigué. C’était fou à quel point son regard n’avait pas changé, comparé à d’autres trucs. Il semblait avoir perdu du poids, par exemple. Mais je n’irai pas loin en m’épanchant dans les détails comme ça.

-Enfin je vous ai retrouvé, Chris Redfield, déclarai-je en m’asseyant.

-On se connaît ? demanda-t-il d’un ton sincèrement intrigué.

Cela faisait des mois que je n’avais pas entendu sa voix, cela me rendit tout chose. Mais il fallait que je reste concentré, sinon je ne le récupérerai jamais.

-Bien sûr, dis-je simplement.

-J’ai quelques trous, en fait. Vous pourriez me rafraîchir la mémoire ?

-Avec plaisir.

Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche, pour aller chercher mon téléphone portable. Je savais que ce que j’allais faire était cruel, mais “pour libérer quelqu’un d’un choc, il suffit souvent de lui en infliger un autre“, avaient dit les médecins. Je me sentais mal d’avance, mais c’était nécessaire. Alors je sortis mon portable, et chargeai sur l’écran des photos de notre ancienne unité pour les montrer à Chris. Il m’offrit un beau regard d’incompréhension, et je m’expliquai.

-Vous voyez ces hommes ? C’étaient vos soldats.

Puis je changeai de photo. Celle de leurs cadavres mutilés par les mutations du virus-C.

-Et ils sont morts il y a quatre mois, ajoutai-je. Morts par votre faute.

Chris détourna le regard. Je vis un éclat de regret dans ses yeux, qui était sans doute inconscient. C’était un bon début. Je me levai en me penchant sur la table, pour remettre le portable devant ses yeux.

-Regardez-les, capitaine. Et souvenez-vous. Il le faut, dis-je d’un ton un peu trop tendre.

-Je n’ai pas envie de voir ça, déclara-t-il.

-Regardez-les ! dis-je un ton plus haut.

-Non ! Laissez-moi ! s’exclama-t-il en se levant.

La détresse qui était dans sa voix dans sa dernière phrase me fendit le cœur, mais il ne fallait pas que je faiblisse. Si son ton n’était pas redevenu… comme je m’en souvenais, c’est que mon travail n’était pas terminé. Je me levai pour me planter devant lui, le téléphone toujours dans ma main. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi m’infligez-vous ça ? s’enquit-il d’un ton las.

-Il faut que vous reveniez, capitaine, dis-je en essayant de garder un ton neutre.

-Je ne vous connais pas. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Il passa à côté de moi en me poussant, et je rangeai le téléphone dans ma main pour le suivre, et me mettre de nouveau devant lui. Heureusement qu’il n’y avait aucun autre client dans ce bar, sinon ils auraient sérieusement commencé à se poser des questions. Chris m’offrit un regard énervé, cette fois. Du moins, il était énervé jusqu’à ce que son regard s’arrête sur mon épaule gauche. Je savais très bien ce qu’il voyait.

-BSAA… marmonna-t-il.

-Oui, capitaine. C’est l’association que vous avez-vous-même fondée, il y a presque dix ans maintenant. Vous devez vous souvenir.

Chris fit une grimace, et essaya de nouveau de passer à côté de moi. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je le retins par un bras. Comme par réflexe, Chris m’envoya un direct du gauche vers mon visage, que je n’eus presque pas le temps de voir venir. Je l’évitai juste au dernier moment, pour attraper sa main et lui faire une clé de bras. Qui ne dura pas longtemps, car il y avait une différence manifeste de force entre nous. Il se libéra d’un coup, et me poussa en arrière, me faisant presque perdre l’équilibre. Je mis mon plan en place pendant qu’il me chargeait de nouveau. Je voyais à ses mouvements que j’avais clairement l’avantage au niveau des tactiques, mais il fallait que je fasse quand même attention. Qui sait à quel moment il retrouvera ses réflexes…

J’esquivai sans vraiment de mal ses assauts de personne presque bourrée, et, au moment où je m’apprêtais à contre-attaquer, ses mouvements s’accélérèrent. Je dus rester concentré encore plus, et je réussis à attraper un de ses poings pour lui faire une prise. Je l’attirai vers moi pour lui faire perdre l’équilibre, et lui fis un croche-pied pour le faire tomber à la renverse. Ensuite, alors qu’il essayait de se relever, je me plaça sur lui, assis sur son estomac et plaquant ses deux poignets au sol. Il essaya encore de bouger, alors je lâchai son poignet droit pour dégainer un pistolet tactique, qui est toujours caché dans la ceinture de mon pantalon (tactique de sniper, au cas où un ennemi réussit à s’approcher) et le caler sous son menton.

-Maintenant vous allez m’écouter, dis-je un peu essoufflé.

-Mais je vous écoute déjà, Piers, dit Chris d’un ton amusé.

Mon cœur eut un énorme raté, en réentendant ces intonations familières. Mais ce n’était pas tout : il m’avait appelé par mon prénom, alors que je ne m’étais pas présenté à lui, depuis tout à l’heure. Et enfin, je me rendis compte, à cause de ses intonations, de la position dans laquelle nous étions. Je balbutiai quelque chose d’incompréhensible même pour moi, ce qui fit bien rire Chris, et rangeai mon arme avant de me redresser un peu vite.

-Je croyais que… commençai-je.

-Je me doute qu’il en manque encore. Mais j’ai retrouvé quelques bouts, grâce à vous, me coupa-t-il en se relevant, avec un petit sourire en coin qui m’avait trop manqué.

-C’est normal capitaine, bégayai-je.

-Il n’empêche que je vous remercie. Et je suis content de voir que vous tenez la forme.

-Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait pendant ces quatre mois ? m’enquis-je, curieux.

Chris se fit soudain plus sombre, son sourire s’était envolé. Il se rassit à la table où il était assis, et reprit son verre. Je me rassis en face de lui, intrigué par son soudain changement d’attitude. Il finit son fond de verre, avant de me fixer intensément, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose sur mon visage.

-Ce n’est pas très clair, admit-il. Je me souviens avoir pas mal vagabondé. Je faisais des cauchemars toute les nuits, et je buvais la journée pour oublier. Mais j’ai compris, en vous voyant, que ce n’était pas que des cauchemars. C’était des souvenirs.

-Comment ça “pas que des cauchemars“ ?

-Dans mes rêves, je vous perdais, vous aussi. Je n’ai fait le rapport que lorsque je vous ai vu de près, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il avec un rire sans joie.

Je ne sais pas quelle émotion j’avais entendu quand il a dit “je vous perdais, vous aussi“, mais cela ressemblait à un ton mielleux dans mes oreilles dans mes oreilles de groupie, et me plaisait trop. Il craignait de me perdre, comme il avait perdu ses autres hommes. Ma sublime paranoïa ne savait pas du tout comment prendre cet aveu. Alors je le pris avec autant de détachement que possible. Du moins j’essayais.

-Oh, dis-je en réprimant un rougissement.

-C’est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? demanda Chris d’un ton amusé.

-Là tout de suite, oui, avouai-je. Que comptez-vous faire alors ?

Chris revint vers le bar, et je le suivis. Il commanda un autre verre, et je crus qu’il m’avait ignoré, ou qu’il ne m’avait pas entendu. Mais lorsque j’ouvrai la bouche pour lui reposer la question, il se tourna vers moi.

-Je reprends du service, bien sûr. Je ne m’arrêterai pas avant d’avoir fait payer Ada Wong.

-Ah, vous vous souvenez de ça aussi ?

-Ouais. Je me demande même comment j’ai pu l’oublier… Bref, je vous suis.

-Très bien.

Chris balança son verre au loin, devant le regard médusé du barman, et nous sortîmes du bar. Chris riait, et cela me fit sourire. Cela faisait des mois que je n’avais pas vu ça. J’avais retrouvé mon Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff sniff* Je sens de la tension sexuelle qui commence à apparaître.


	4. Leon (juin 2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une rencontre fortuite dans un endroit insolite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre, et le suivant qui est sa suite directe, risque de paraître un peu hors univers, et il y a une raison à ça. Voyez-vous, ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est en réalité le début d'un autre projet de fanfic sur Resident evil, qui aurait été beaucoup plus basée sur la romance entre Chris et Piers. C'est seulement après que j'ai repris plus loin, pour suivre, dans un premier temps, le scénario de Resident Evil 6. Le cadre est particulier, mais les idées sont là.

La mémoire de Chris était bel et bien fragmentaire, mais, au final, il a recollé les morceaux, les principaux du moins, en un peu plus de deux mois. On peut dire que le fait de retourner sur le terrain avait réveillé en lui des réflexes qui étaient perdus, et peut-être des souvenirs par association. Par exemple, il s’était souvenu de nos premiers entraînements ensemble, dans le bar en Europe de l’Est, car la situation était toujours inversée : c’était lui qui me neutralisait toujours. Bien entendu, ce souvenir m’occasionna un rougissement, qu’il ne vit pas, heureusement. Il s’était aussi souvenu de quelques menus détails, comme le fait qu’il avait plus ou moins toujours demandé à ce que je l’appelle Chris et que je n’y étais quasiment jamais arrivé. Ça, j’avoue que ça m’aurait arrangé qu’il ne s’en souvienne pas, mais bon, on ne choisit pas ce dont on se souvient. Ce serait trop facile. Il s’était aussi souvenu de ses anciennes relations, comme celle avec Jill Valentine, sa plus vieille équipière avec qui il avait fondé le BSAA, ou avec Leon Kennedy, un ami de longue date qui avait traversé avec lui l’enfer de Raccoon City, et d’autres un peu moins importants. Bien entendu, j’étais particulièrement flatté qu’il soit un des trucs dont il s’était souvenus le plus tôt, mais c’était sans doute juste parce qu’on se voyait très régulièrement depuis relativement longtemps. Enfin, pour ça, il faut laisser le temps faire son travail.

Nous avons repris le travail quelques semaines plus tard. Pour la prochaine mission, j’étais assez nerveux. C’était la première fois que je partais seul avec le capitaine, et, qui plus est, j’avais entendu dire qu’il avait expressément demandé à faire équipe avec moi pour celle-ci. Je me demandais sincèrement ce que cela cachait. Je me rapprochais de Chris, qui était près de sa moto, une carte dans la main.

-Où allons-nous, capitaine ? m’enquis-je de mon ton contrôlé habituel, comme à chaque fois que je m’adressais à mon supérieur.

-Nous allons rejoindre un de mes amis, dans une forêt au sud, déclara Chris en montrant un point sur sa carte. Nous ne devrions pas prendre trop longtemps, ne vous en faites pas, ajouta-t-il alors que je regardais la carte.

-Ce n’est pas ça. C’est juste que…

-Qu’y a-t-il ? me demanda-t-il d’un ton conciliant.

-Je pensais que nous allions partir pour une mission plus… officielle, dis-je sans vraiment cacher ma déception

-Oh, mais c’en est une, soldat, répliqua Chris avec un léger rire. Je ne vais pas juste rendre visite à une vieille connaissance. Nous allons discuter business, tous les deux.

-Et pourquoi avez-vous insisté pour me prendre avec vous, dans ce cas ? laissai-je échapper.

-On ne sait jamais. Et puis… ça me rassure de vous savoir là, à couvrir mes arrières, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Mon esprit s’échappa un instant de trop en considérant l’hypothèse que non seulement j’étais seul avec lui, mais qu’en plus, il avait fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Je savais qu’il chérissait ses soldats comme sa propre famille, mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’avoir des pensées ambiguës.

-De rien. C’est… C’est normal, capitaine, balbutiai-je, les joues légèrement enflammées.

-Et je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouvez m’appeler Chris.

En effet, il l’avait déjà fait. Mais je n’en avais aucune envie, encore moins devant les autres membres de mon unité. Cela renforçait l’impression que j’avais, selon laquelle Chris avait développé une sorte de favoritisme à mon égard.

-Je dois prendre l’habitude, je suppose, dis-je en reprenant mes esprits.

-Bien. Si vous êtes prêt, on y va.

-Oui chef.

Chris rangea sa carte dans son sac, et rangea ses armes avant de grimper sur la moto. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et m’invita, par un geste de la main et de la tête, à m’asseoir derrière lui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je trouvais aussi que c’était du favoritisme.

-Allez, montez, dit-il au bout d’une petite minute d’absence de réaction de ma part.

-Oui. Tout de suite, dis-je après m’être secoué encore une fois.

Je plaçai mon fusil dans mon dos et m’assis derrière Chris, en mettant mes mains autour de sa taille. Il démarra la moto, et, après un petit moment sans rien dire, il m’adressa la parole, après avoir resserré la prise de mes mains sur lui.

-Il y a quelque chose qui vous travaille, Piers ?

Pourquoi est-ce que cela sonnait si bizarre quand il m’appelait par mon prénom ? Pourtant, ça, il le faisait avec tout le monde, même avec les nouveaux. J’en déduis donc que ça venait sûrement de moi, et pas de lui.

-Je vous en parlerai quand nous arriverons, répondis-je le plus sereinement possible.

-Rien de grave, j’espère ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet.

-Non non. Ne vous en faites pas.

-D’accord.

Le trajet se fit sans aucun autre commentaire. En fait, je me demandais sincèrement ce qui était le plus gênant entre le silence, qui semblait forcé, et nos conversations, pendant lesquelles j’étais forcé de me pencher plus que nécessaire sur le dos de mon commandant.

Nous arrivâmes au cœur de la forêt une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard. Chris descendit de la moto avant moi, évidemment, et je regardai rapidement autour de moi avant de faire de même. Nous étions dans une sorte de pinède, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une hutte, qui semblait abandonnée. Jusque là, on se croyait dans un parfait scénario de films de monstres…

-Allons-y, déclara Chris en ouvrant la marche.

-Oui monsieur.

Je crus voir Chris soupirer, lorsque la porte de la cabane s’ouvrit. Je pris nerveusement mon fusil en main, et me préparai à toute éventualité. Mais ce fut un homme qui en sortit, les mains en l’air, mais avec un léger sourire toutefois. Lorsque Chris le vit, il sourit aussi.

-Détendez-vous, Piers, dit Chris en posant une main sur mon arme. Je vous ai dit que je venais voir un ami, non ?

-Désolé capitaine, dis-je piteusement. La force de l’habitude.

-Excuse-le, Leon, dit Chris en regardant celui qui devait être son ami. C’est juste un excellent soldat.

-Je comprends, répondit Leon. Venez, on va aller discuter à l’intérieur.

Leon tourna les talons pour rentrer dans la cabane, et je rangeai mon fusil dans mon dos. Je regardai un peu autour de moi. Les arbres étaient encore couverts de feuilles, malgré la période de l’année. Je me mis à angoisser légèrement, car il n’y avait que quand j’étais anxieux que je pensais à des détails triviaux comme ça. Chris interrompit mes réflexions en se plaçant devant moi, et son expression inquiète m’interpella particulièrement.

-Dites-moi ce qui vous travaille, Piers. Ça me fait bizarre de vous voir distrait comme ça.

-Je…

J’hésitais vraiment à dire à Chris ce que j’avais sur le cœur. Pas maintenant, du moins. Il fallait absolument qu’il n’y ait aucun témoin, ce qui n’était pas sûr pour l’instant. Alors j’improvisai.

-Je ne sais pas, capitaine, bégayai-je. J’ai comme une mauvaise impression.

-Il n’y a pas de quoi pourtant. Restez zen, ok ? me dit Chris d’un ton rassurant.

-Je ne sais pas si j’y arriverai, soupirai-je. C’est mon métier d’être sur le qui-vive. Mais je ferai de mon mieux… Chris.

C’était fou à quel point son nom avait eu du mal à sortir de ma bouche, alors que je le pensais sans arrêt. Lui, par contre, en était très content, car il me fit un beau sourire, qui me fit clairement piquer un fard.

-Allons-y alors, dit Chris en passant son bras derrière mes épaules.

-Oui, balbutiai-je

Il me mena tranquillement vers la cabane, et me lâcha au moment où nous arrivions devant la porte. En fin de compte, lui aussi était plus ouvert quand nous étions seuls… Il ouvrit la porte, et j’entrai derrière lui. La cabane comportait une seule pièce, avec une table et quatre chaise. La déco était quasiment inexistante, ce qui me renseigna sur le caractère officieux de cet endroit, et sans aucun doute de cette rencontre. Claire, la sœur de Chris, m’avait parlé de Leon, donc je savais quel était le genre d’informations qu’il allait nous donner, au capitaine et à moi. Chris alla s’asseoir en face de Leon, et, lorsque je reconnus la femme qui était assise à côté de lui, elle me regarda avec une certaine curiosité, comme si elle m’avait reconnu, elle aussi.

-Helena ? demandai-je.

-Piers ? dit-elle d’un ton similaire au mien.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Leon d’un ton étonné.

-D’une certaine manière, dit Helena alors que je le pensais. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, il me semble.

-Tu as raison. Venez vous asseoir, dit Leon en me faisant signe d’approcher.

J’acquiesçai et allai m’asseoir à côté de Chris, en posant mon fusil à côté de moi. J’en profitai pour remarquer que Chris n’avait pas pris son arme, il devait vraiment faire confiance à son ami. Je regardai Chris un minimum, en sentant que je ne le supporterai pas longtemps, et je lançai un regard interrogatif à Helena, auquel elle me répondit en haussant les épaules. Nous nous étions quittés dans des termes assez flous, mais elle aussi sembla ne pas en tenir compte plus que ça. Cela faisait presque quatre ans, après tout. De l’eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Leon ? demanda Chris

Je tournai mon regard vers Leon, qui sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il me mit sur la table, entre nous quatre, et tapota dessus pour afficher un texte.

-Avec Helena ici présente, dit-il en montrant sa voisine, nous avons découvert l’implication de Derek Simmons, le conseiller de la sécurité du territoire, était impliqué dans l’incident de Tall Oaks, il y a quelques mois.

A côté de Leon, Helena frissonna. Elle avait gardé un mauvais souvenir de cet incident, apparemment. Leon sembla le voir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-J’ai croisé Sherry Birkin en Chine, et m’a donné des informations confidentielles que Simmons lui avait données.

Un autre nom familier. J’étais plus enthousiaste que nécessaire en entendant parler de ma meilleure amie, mais je ne laissai rien paraître, cependant.

-Comment a-t-elle fait pour les avoir ? demandai-je.

-Sherry travaille pour Simmons. Je lui ai expliqué la situation, et elle a accepté de m’aider. Voilà ce qu’elle m’a appris.

Sur l’écran, un visage apparut. Je le reconnus : c’était Jake Muller, un mercenaire recherché. Chris ne le reconnut pas, car nous l’avions rencontré il y a huit mois, avant son amnésie.

-Sherry était chargée de la protection de Jake, car il semble être la seule personne encore en vie qui possède des anti-corps contre le virus-C.

-Encore en vie ? répéta Chris. Qui était les autres personnes ?

-Il n’y en avait qu’une. Son père. Albert Wesker.

-Wesker ? répéta Chris un ton plus haut.

Je connaissais fort bien ce passage de l’histoire de Chris, et j’étais presque aussi estomaqué que lui, en fin de compte. Le fils de celui qui avait failli détruire le monde il y a quatre ans était celui qui pourrait le sauver maintenant. Tu parles d’une ironie.

-Il faut vraiment sauver ce gosse, Chris, ajouta Leon, voyant l’absence de réaction du capitaine. Il est la clé de…

-Oui, j’ai compris, le coupa Chris. Mais quand même… Le fils de Wesker…

-Aussi surprenant que ça soit, c’est la vérité, dit Helena plus vite que Leon. Il faut qu’on s’en occupe au plus vite, sinon les ordures comme Simmons continueront à semer la mort.

-Ou comme Ada Wong, laissai-je échapper.

Helena m’offrit un superbe regard de reproches, et je compris pourquoi quand je vis Leon s’affaisser d’un seul coup sur sa chaise. Je compris qu’il tenait à elle, j’avais bourdé. Je regardai Chris, dont le regard s’était durci, bizarrement. Mais ce n’était pas contre moi. Je me souvins soudain de notre dernière rencontre avec Leon : il avait tenté de protéger Ada alors que Chris et moi la poursuivions, et elle avait réussi à nous échapper, par la suite.

-Vois la réalité en face, Leon, dit-il d’une voix sèche comme je l’entendais rarement. Ada trempe dans une affaire dont tu ne peux pas la sauver, parce qu’elle ne veut pas être sauvée.

-J’aimerais l’aider, moi aussi, dit Helena en posant sa main sur l’épaule de Leon. Comme elle nous a aidés pour Deborah. Mais ils ont raison, on ne peut plus rien pour elle.

Deborah ? Si je me souvenais bien, c’était la sœur d’Helena. Je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé, et comment Ada les avait aidés, mais je n’arriverais pas à en placer une pour l’instant. Et ce n’était pas la priorité, de toutes façons. Moi et ma curiosité…

Leon s’appuya sur la table, les coudes dessus et la tête dans les mains, comme en train de réfléchir intensément. La main d’Helena avait à peine bougé, elle lui frottait le dos maintenant, comme pour le rassurer. Elle regarda Chris, puis moi, puis de nouveau Chris.

-Vous pourriez nous laisser un moment ? demanda-t-elle. Il faut que je lui parle.

-Moi aussi, j’aimerais vous parler, dit le capitaine.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je vous rejoins dehors dès que j’en ai fini avec lui.

-Helena… soupirai-je.

-S’il te plaît, Piers. Je vous dirai tout après, promis.

Je me relevai lentement, en faisant attention un minimum au regard oblique que m’envoyait Chris, qui finit par m’imiter. Je ramassai mon arme et nous sortîmes de la cabane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai hésité à écrire le flash-back de la rencontre originale entre Helena et Piers, mais au final je ne l'ai pas fait. Des détails plus tard, promis.


	5. Helena (mai 2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La suite de la pluie d'infos.

Je m’arrêtai près de la moto, et je fus rejoint par Chris, qui avait repris son expression habituelle.

-Je pense que je sais ce que vous êtes sur le point de me demander, dis-je d’un ton léger, pour détendre l’atmosphère.

-Ouais, répondit Chris avec un léger sourire. Je vous avoue que j’aimerais savoir comment vous avez connu cette charmante jeune femme.

Charmante. Je ricanai intérieurement.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant une de mes premières missions, lorsque je venais d’entrer dans le BSAA. Parallèlement à votre mission en Afrique Centrale, une activité a été détectée en Afrique du Sud, dans des bâtiments isolés et apparemment à l’abandon. J’y suis allé avec une équipe, mais nous avons été séparés par un tremblement de terre. J’ai rencontré Helena par hasard, au détour d’un couloir, où elle a vidé son fusil à pompe sur mon gilet pare-balles, dis-je d’un ton amusé.

Bien que, à l’époque, cela ne m’avait pas amusé du tout. Il y a du vrai dans l’expression “avec le temps, les pires souvenirs deviennent bons“.

-Sacrée rencontre, en effet, dit Chris d’un ton similaire au mien. Mais vous n’êtes pas en conflit pour autant, exact ?

-Non. J’ai survécu, bien sûr, et, quand je l’ai retrouvée, elle s’est expliquée. Premièrement, elle était au courant de l’histoire de bioterrorisme, et elle m’a pris pour un criminel. Elle n’a vu mon uniforme qu’après m’avoir tiré dessus. Et deuxièmement, c’était pour sauver sa sœur qu’elle était là. Elle était portée disparue en Afrique du Sud, dans cette zone.

-L’a-t-elle retrouvée ?

-Non. Elle avait déjà été transportée ailleurs.

-Mais que voulaient ces bandits à sa sœur ? demanda Chris en sourcillant.

Ça c’était du Chris tout craché. Il ne connaissait ni Helena ni sa sœur, mais il s’inquiétait déjà sincèrement pour elles. Il était simplement le meilleur des hommes. Je me rendis compte que je recommençais à délirer, et me reconcentrai sur mon récit.

-Je n’en sais trop rien. Vous pourrez toujours lui demander. Nous n’avons qu’à attendre.

-Je vois. Je me demande ce qu’elle est en train de dire à Leon.

Voilà, je recommençais à rougir bêtement. Comme à chaque fois que je regardais Chris trop longtemps. Je détournai le regard, me concentrant sur le siège de la moto, jusqu’à ce que Chris s’y appuie. Alors je dus me concentrer sur les arbres.

-Moi aussi. Mais ils ont l’air assez proches, je suis sûr qu’elle essaie de le consoler.

-Ouais, vous devez avoir raison. Leon est un chic type, il le mérite bien.

Après cette réplique, à laquelle je ne trouvais rien à répondre, le silence se réinstalla. Chris m’invita même à m’asseoir à côté de lui sur la moto, mais je refusais poliment, en disant que j’étais bien debout. Plus le temps passait, et plus sa proximité enclenchait dans ma tête des fantasmes particulièrement déplacés. Je me disais sincèrement qu’il fallait que je lui dise tout, histoire d’être tranquille, mais je ne savais pas quelle serait sa réaction. Alors j’attendrai encore un peu. Quand nous serons complètement seuls, je lui dirai. Sans doute.

-Me voilà, dit la voix d’Helena, juste au bon moment. Alors, qu’est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Je me tournai vers elle, et Chris fit de même. Je ne remarquai qu’à ce moment-là que, lorsque j’étais concentré sur les arbres, lui avait le regard fixé sur moi. Mais je préférais l’oublier, sinon je recommencerais à spéculer. Et ce n’était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

-Vous avez parlé d’une histoire avec Ada, et votre sœur, se lança le capitaine. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, exactement ?

-Ah oui, ça, dit Helena d’un ton las. J’ai réussi à attirer Leon dans une cathédrale, à Tall Oaks, en prétextant que j’avais des preuves contre Simmons. Ce qui était à moitié vrai. C’était surtout pour sauver Deborah, que Simmons a utilisée comme sujet d’expérience.

-Oh. Je suis désolé, dit Chris d’un ton sympathisant.

-Vous n’avez pas à l’être. Tout est de ma faute. Enfin bref, ce n’est pas le propos, dit Helena en toussotant. Pendant que nous visitions le laboratoire souterrain, nous sommes tombés sur une cassette vidéo, intitulée “Bon anniversaire Ada Wong“. J’ai bien vu à la tête de Leon qu’il avait eu des débouchés avec cette femme, mais je n’ai jamais pu en savoir plus.

-Qu’y avait-il sur la cassette ? demanda Chris, soudain extrêmement sceptique.

-Nous n’avons pas vraiment compris, sur le moment. Mais c’était clairement un cocon du virus-C, duquel est sortie Ada.

-Quoi ? s’écria Chris, plus que surpris.

-Et quel est le rapport avec ta sœur ? m’enquis-je, pour essayer d’éloigner le sujet

-Peu après, j’ai retrouvé ma sœur. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, son corps s’est enflammé, et s’est transformé en cocon. Au moment où elle allait éclore, je me suis rapprochée d’elle, et un carreau d’arbalète lui a transpercé la tête. Sur le coup, je lui en ai voulu, mais en fait, Ada venait de me sauver la vie.

Chris baissa le regard, la tête sûrement remplie de questions. A vrai dire, je m’en posais aussi. Mais pour renchérir, Helena reprit son récit, après un regard incrédule vers mon supérieur hiérarchique.

-Cependant, Deborah n’était pas encore morte. Elle s’est relevée et s’en est prise à nous. Je ne voulais pas croire que je l’avais perdue. C’est Ada qui m’a secouée, qui m’a fait réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Que je devais la tuer si je tenais vraiment à elle, à ce qu’elle était, et si je ne voulais pas qu’elle reste comme ça. Alors j’ai fait mon deuil, et j’ai achevé Deborah, en lui promettant de faire payer à Simmons ce qu’il avait fait.

La tristesse avait envahi le ton d’Helena, et il y avait de quoi. Elle avait été obligée de tuer sa sœur, et elle ne l’aurait pas fait si Ada n’avait pas été là. Plus encore : Ada avait _sauvé_ Helena. Déjà que moi je ne savais pas quoi penser, je n’osais même pas penser dans quel débat intérieur était Chris, maintenant. Helena me regarda, reprenant une expression neutre au fur et à mesure, et me montra Chris du regard. Je le regardai à mon tour, il avait l’air vraiment paumé.

-Capitaine ? tentai-je .

-Je vais bien, Piers, dit Chris en se pinçant l’arête du nez. Laissez-moi une minute.

Chris se rassit sur le siège de la moto, et je me rapprochai d’Helena, qui regardait Chris d’un air étonné. Elle me vit arriver, et se tourna vers moi.

-Je ne savais pas que ça lui ferait autant d’effet, me dit-elle.

-Écoute. Tu lui as dit que la femme qu’il déteste et qui a tué presque tous ses hommes est une samaritaine, soupirai-je. Je t’avoue que j’ai aussi été ébranlé, j’étais là quand Ada a tué notre équipe.

-Tu sais, j’ai peut-être une hypothèse. Et si celle qui nous aidés et celle qui joue au scientifique fou étaient deux personnes différentes ?

-Hein ?

-On l’a clairement vue sortir d’un cocon, alors… Je pensais que quelqu’un pourrait avoir tenté de la cloner ou quelque chose du genre. Et je pense à Simmons, on a trouvé la cassette dans son labo secret, après tout.

-Qu’avez-vous dit ? grogna Chris, qui venait de se réveiller

Helena et moi nous tournâmes en même temps vers lui. Son expression s’était encore durcie. Il me faisait vraiment peur quand il était comme ça, mais c’était mon rôle de le modérer quand ça arrivait.

-Capitaine, calmez-vous, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

-Mais je suis calme, soldat, s’énerva Chris. Je lui demande juste de répéter, dit-il en toisant Helena.

-Je pense que la Ada que vous avez rencontrée et celle que nous avons rencontrée n’est pas la même, dit Helena d’un ton calme désarmant. Quelqu’un d’autre se fait passer pour elle, quelqu’un qui lui veut du tort peut-être ?

-Nous n’avions jamais envisagé ça, dis-je en jetant un œil prudent à Chris.

-Non en effet, dit Chris qui reprenait son calme au fur et à mesure. On lui demandera quand on la reverra. Et quelque part, c’est tant mieux, en fait.

-Pourquoi ? dis-je en même temps qu’Helena.

-Si ce n’est pas la même personne, Leon ne m’en voudra pas si je la tue.

En fait, le Chris calme était plus effrayant que le Chris énervé. La décontraction avec laquelle il avait dit sa dernière phrase lui donnait des airs vraiment meurtriers. Je vis d’ailleurs, à sa tête, qu’Helena pensait la même chose que moi. Je me retournai vers Chris, et j’essayai de prendre une grosse voix, comme à chaque fois que je lui secouais les puces.

-Ce n’est pas une raison, capitaine, tentai-je, aussi assurément que possible. Nous devons la juger, pas l’exécuter. Vos anciens soldats penseraient la même chose.

-Mes anciens soldats seraient encore vivants sans cette salope ! hurla Chris en s’agitant.

-Capitaine !

Je jetai un regard rapide à Helena, qui comprit mon message. Elle rentra dans la cabane, et je me précipitai vers Chris pour essayer de le maîtriser. Il aurait été capable de démolir des arbres à mains nues, là – je le sais, je l’avais déjà vu faire. Je lui ceinturai le torse, essayant de limiter ses mouvements. Vu la différence de force entre nous, je pensais qu’il m’enverrait balader au bout de vingt secondes. Mais, au bout de dix, il sembla se calmer, d’un seul coup. Je me rendis compte de la position dans laquelle nous étions lorsqu’il ferma ses bras sur moi. Je me mis à rougir comme jamais, et, alors que j’allais essayer de me libérer, Chris ne me laissa pas faire. Qu’est-ce que ça signifiait ?

-Désolé Piers, dit-il dans mon oreille. Je vous ai encore donné une mauvaise image, n’est-ce pas ?

-Ce n’est rien capitaine, bégayai-je. Il est normal de se laisser aller, de temps en temps.

-En tous cas, je vous remercie d’être toujours là pour moi. J’apprécie vraiment.

Je ne voyais pas la tête qu’il faisait, mais j’entendais le sourire dans sa voix. Cela me faisait penser à la situation d’il y a peu de temps, quand il m’a avoué qu’il avait fait en sorte que je sois avec lui sur cette mission, et l’impression de favoritisme que j’avais.

-Je vous ai dit que c’était normal, dis-je avec d’énormes trémolos.

Soudain, notre accolade prit un tout autre sens. Ses bras enlacèrent mon dos plus affectueusement, pour ne pas dire tendrement, et il posa sa tête sur la mienne. Quoi quoi quoi ? Si nous étions dans un dessin animé japonais, je me serais déjà vidé de mon sang par le nez. Mes mains hésitaient dans son dos. Je me demandais, plus que jamais, ce qu’il pensait en ce moment.

-J’apprécie _vraiment_ votre soutien, Piers, me dit-il d’un ton extrêmement tendre.

Mon pouls doubla, je dus me concentrer pour garder un rythme de respiration régulier. Je n’arrivais plus à parler. S’il savait ce que ce geste signifiait pour moi… Je me surpris même à espérer qu’il ne me lâche jamais. Mais mon côté raisonnable a repris le dessus, et me suis délicatement arraché à sa prise. Mon cœur reprit un rythme normal.

-Je serai toujours là pour vous, Chris. Je vous le promets, réussis-je à lui sourire.

-Je le sais, répondit Chris avec un beau sourire.

J’avalai bruyamment ma salive, et Chris me jeta un regard curieux.

-Que… Que sommes-nous censés faire maintenant ? demandai-je presque sans raté.

-Je vous avoue que je n’en sais trop rien, soupira Chris. Le plus logique serait d’aller chercher Muller.

-Muller ?

-Oui. Jake Muller. Les anti-corps, le vaccin, vous vous souvenez ? dit Chris d’un ton amusé.

J’aurais tellement aimé lui répondre que c’était à cause de lui que j’étais comme ça… Mais nous n’en étions pas là. Je me permettrai ce genre de blagues quand j’aurais fait ma déclaration à Chris. Enfin, si je la faisais un jour, et que je ne prenais pas le plus magnifique râteau de l’histoire du bioterrorisme.

-Ah oui pardon. Je n’y étais pas, dis-je avec un rire nerveux. Leon vous a donné les infos ?

-Ouais. On y va quand vous voulez.

Chris grimpa sur la moto, et m’invita du regard à m’asseoir derrière lui. Je pris de nouveau une grande inspiration avant de m’exécuter, et, là encore, Chris posa ses mains sur les miennes, pour les mettre autour de sa taille. Je sentis le sang me monter au cerveau, un truc de dingue. Heureusement que je n’étais pas hémophile, sinon je serais déjà mort d’une hémorragie interne.

-Prêt ? me demanda-t-il.

-Prêt, répétai-je.

-Alors allons sauver l’humanité.

-Oui capitaine.


	6. Carla (juillet 2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers fait une rencontre inattendue sur un porte-avion.

Un peu plus d’un mois après notre rencontre avec Leon et Helena, Chris et moi avons retrouvé la piste d’Ada au sud de la Chine, là où nous l’avions déjà affrontée. La piste nous mena ensuite dans un porte-avion, habité uniquement par des J’avos qui ne purent que nous ralentir. Je n’avais jamais vu Chris aussi déterminé. J’étais partagé quant à cette détermination : je ne savais pas s’il était déterminé à sauver Sherry et Jake Muller, ou s’il était décidé à tuer Ada pour de bon, malgré les supplications de son ami. Je ne pus le deviner, car son visage s’était refermé, je n’arrivais plus à lire dans ses expressions. Je me contentai de le suivre, comme d’habitude, jusqu’au moment où on a réussi à coincer Ada dans un coin des plates-formes supérieures du bateau. Elle sortit par la porte blindée, avec ce qui ressemblait à un flingue et une valise, mais on était sur le bord du pont supérieur. Il y avait le vide devant elle. Chris et moi arrivâmes derrière elle, alors qu’elle manifestait son mécontentement.

-Ne bougez plus ! s’exclama Chris.

La femme en robe bleue était juste au bord de la plate-forme, et se retourna vers nous. Au début, je pensais que c’était une arme qu’elle avait dans la main, mais en fait non. C’était un fusil injecteur. Je la mis aussi en joue, comme par réflexe. Elle avait toujours ce sourire insolent, alors qu’elle me regardait, avant de se tourner vers Chris.

-On dirait que vous avez encore perdu tous vos hommes. Vous savez, vu vos états de service, je serais _vraiment_ effrayée de faire partie de votre unité, Chris, déclara-t-elle d’un ton mauvais

Elle avait presque craché le nom du capitaine. Ce qui me fit m’énerver tout seul, évidemment, même si je ne montrais rien.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, dit Chris d’un ton vaincu.

-Capitaine, ne l’écoutez pas, dis-je d’un ton remonté.

Chris tourna la tête vers moi, avec un petit sourire en coin qui était devenu presque habituel et qui me plaisait de plus en plus, et prit une grande inspiration, avant de remettre en joue Ada, qui semblait ricaner dans sa barbe.

-Avant aujourd’hui, tout ce que je voulais, c’était vous voir morte, avoua Chris. Mais ce n’est pas une histoire de vengeance, c’est une histoire de justice. C’est fini, Ada.

Pour le coup, j’avais envie de l’applaudir comme une groupie. Mais je fus ramené à la réalité lorsque Ada ricana de nouveau.

-Vous avez raison. C’est fini. Dans quelques minutes, les lance-missiles du porte-avion feront feu. Et les morts envahiront les rues. Comme a Raccoon City. Mais ce ne sera pas qu’une ville, ce sera le monde entier, ajouta-t-elle avec son sourire mauvais.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse… marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Je baissai légèrement les yeux, du coup, je ne vis pas que Ada me mettait en joue avec son fusil injecteur. Je relevai la tête quand j’entendis un coup de feu venant de l’arme de Chris. Le fusil bondit de la main de la femme fatale, qui secoua nonchalamment la main.

-Vous allez nous suivre, maintenant, dit Chris d’un ton étonnamment calme.

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à répondre, un hélicoptère apparut derrière elle. Elle se retourna, pour le dévisager avec une inquiétude qui ne lui était pas habituelle, et une détonation retentit. Je pensais qu’ils allaient faire feu sur nous, mais à la place, ce fut Ada qui vacilla, la main sur l’estomac et lâchant, du coup, la valise qu’elle tenait.

-Bon sang. Il m’a eue, marmonna-t-elle.

Au moment où je me demandais de qui elle parlait, elle se tourna vers nous, et l’hélicoptère disparut comme il était apparu. Vraiment étrange.

-Quoi que vous fassiez, il est trop tard.

Et enfin, elle se laissa tomber dans le vide.

-Non ! hurla Chris.

Nous nous précipitâmes au bord de la plate-forme, pour la voir s’éclater le crâne en bas dans une flaque de sang. Je ne sus quelle émotion était la plus forte dans l’expression de Chris, entre la déception, le dégoût ou la satisfaction. Il avait voulu la sauver, comme par réflexe, mais au fond de lui, il était satisfait de la voir morte. J’en étais sûr.

-Bon, nous avons un lancement à retarder, déclara-t-il en me tapotant l’épaule.

-Bien capitaine.

Je regardai une dernière fois en bas, quand soudain, je vis une autre silhouette se rapprocher du cadavre d’Ada. Je crus rêver, mais il fallait que j’en aie le cœur net.

Chris et moi nous entrâmes dans le bateau, puis, d’un geste rapide mais conséquent, je me précipitai pour dévaler un escalier qui descendait en roulant et en beuglant. Je m’en voulais de tromper Chris comme ça, mais il fallait que je sois sûr. Le hasard a fait que ma dégringolade provoque une chute colossale d’objets venant de nulle part, m’empêchant de remonter l’escalier. Comme quoi, parfois, la vie fait bien les choses.

-Piers ! s’écria Chris. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, ça va, dis-je en faisant mine de reprendre mes esprits. Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoindrai dans la base des missiles.

-D’accord. Si vous ne me rejoignez pas dans quinze minutes, je viens moi-même vous chercher pour vous tirer les oreilles et vous botter les fesses. Est-ce clair ?

-Très clair, dis-je en dissimulant mon amusement. A bientôt.

J’attendais que Chris s’en aille, avant de me précipiter vers la sortie. Je fus sincèrement surpris de ce que j’y ai trouvé : il y avait une Ada qui était debout, en face du cadavre d’une autre. En fin de compte, Helena avait raison : il y avait deux Ada. Celle en uniforme rouge et pantalon noir est la vieille copine de Leon, et celle en robe bleue est l’ordure qui joue avec nous depuis six mois. Sauf que, alors qu’elle semblait être morte d’où j’étais, elle était clairement en train de muter sous nos yeux.

Au moment où je pensais ça, la véritable Ada se tourna vers moi.

-Lieutenant Nivans. Quelle bonne surprise, me dit-elle d’un ton qui m’était familier maintenant.

-Vous connaissez mon nom ? demandai-je, méfiant.

-En quelque sorte. Mais nous avons d’autres problèmes, là.

La deuxième Ada était maintenant debout, face à son originale, son corps couvert d’une sorte de matière visqueuse blanchâtre. De toutes les mutations que j’avais vues, celle-ci était sans doute la plus dégoûtante.

-Vous pensez sincèrement que j’ai besoin de votre aide ? dit “Ada“ d’un ton hargneux. _Je_ suis la vraie Ada Wong, je n’ai besoin de l’aide de personne.

Visiblement, j’avais raté une partie du dialogue. D’un autre côté, la future zombie ne semblait pas du tout faire attention à moi. Alors qu’Ara, en revanche, m’offrait quelques petits regards amusés.

-Mes plans n’ont pas échoué, ils ont juste évolué, cracha “Ada“

Elle projeta son espèce de substance visqueuse vers nous, et Ada s’écarta, après m’avoir poussé parce que je n’avais pas bougé. Apparemment, celle-ci était vraiment douée de bonnes intentions. La fausse Ada se mit à pousser des cris effrayants, et je crus entendre que sa voix avait changé. Je la mis en joue, en bon militaire que j’étais, prêt à faire feu.

-Et bientôt, reprit-elle, cette carapace stérile de société s’effondrera. Après quoi, vous savez ce qu’il restera de ce monde ? ajouta-t-elle en me regardant cette fois

Elle émit un rire horrible, digne de la bonne méchante qu’elle était, et cela me fit froid dans le dos.

-Rien du tout ! Les enfers se soulèveront et le chaos régnera ! s’exclama-t-elle en regardant en l’air.

Soudain, elle disparut dans sa bile, et je vis Ada avoir un mouvement de recul.

-Ne bougez pas, me dit-elle en mettant sa main devant moi.

Décidément, la différence entre les deux Ada était flagrante, et cela me faisait vraiment bizarre. Celle-ci semblait tenir un minimum à ma survie, alors que l’autre n’arrêtait pas de nous faire du tort, à Chris et à moi. Il faudrait que je le mette au courant quand je le retrouverai.

Ada se mit à regarder autour d’elle, et je fis de même. Il me semblait un peu facile que l’autre soit morte aussi facilement, sans doute se cachait-elle quelque part. Comme pour répondre à mes pensées, sa voix résonna dans le porte-avion.

-Et moi, Ada Wong, serai la reine de ce nouveau monde.

Le reste de liquide visqueux se mit à bouger, et Ada tourna rapidement sa tête vers moi.

-Courrez, dit-elle simplement.

Je n’eus même pas le réflexe d’acquiescer, il était évident que c’était dangereux. Nous nous mîmes donc à détaler vers la porte la plus proche, alors que l’espèce de bave fonçait vers nous. Ada me poussa à l’intérieur, et glissa derrière moi pour claquer la porte, qui bougea légèrement. Elle se redressa pour regarder dans le hublot, je voyais d’ici ce qu’elle voyait : le mucus diminuait de volume.

-Désolé de briser votre rêve, dit Ada à la fenêtre, mais vous n’êtes qu’une contrefaçon bon marché, au mieux. Reposez en paix, Carla.

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

-Carla ? demandai-je d’un ton étonné.

-C’est vrai qu’une explication s’impose. Le vrai nom de cette dame est Carla Radames, c’est la créatrice du virus-C et l’ex-femme de Simmons. Il faisait ses propres expériences sur le virus, alors il l’a prise comme cobaye, comme Deborah Harper, pour essayer de me cloner. Pas étonnant qu’elle m’en veuille tellement, en y pensant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Simmons me voulait pour lui, mais je trouve ça à la fois flatteur et particulièrement craignos, ajouta-t-elle avec un faux rire.

-Vous voulez dire que toutes ces emmerdes sont parties d’une histoire d’amour tordue ? demandai-je d’un ton sincèrement étonné.

-Je n’avais jamais vu ça de cette manière, mais c’est ça, dit-elle d’un ton réellement amusé, cette fois. Vous les militaires avez un sacré sens de la répartie.

-En parlant de ça, comment savez-vous mon nom au fait ? me rappelai-je.

-Cela fait un moment que je savais que quelqu’un se faisait passer pour moi, alors je me suis branchée sur votre fréquence dès que j’ai su que vous et ce cher Chris lui courriez après. J’ai entendu votre nom pendant une des transmissions, c’est tout.

-Je vois, dis-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d’autre.

Cette discussion tranquille fut interrompue par le rire de Carla, qui résonnait encore dans porte-avion. Je me demandais si Chris l’entendait, lui aussi, et si oui, ce qu’il en pensait. Ada descendit l’escalier, et je la suivis, comprenant bien ce qui se passait. Si elle croyait qu’elle allait me semer comme ça…

-Je vais vous aider, déclarai-je. Vous en aurez besoin, je pense.

-Merci. Vous êtes bien mignon, répondit Ada avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je me remis à rougir comme un débutant. Pas parce qu’elle m’attirait, non pas qu’il n’y aurait pas de quoi, mais parce que son sourire en coin me rappelait un peu trop ceux que Chris me faisait parfois. Elle ricana, comme lisant mes pensées, et nous dûmes nous arrêter en bas de l’escalier. La matière visqueuse de Carla envahissait peu à peu les cales du porte-avion, réduisant l’espace pour circuler.

-Le seul moyen de l’éliminer pour de bon est de s’en prendre à son vrai corps, déclara Ada. Un grand classique. Encore faudrait-il que nous le trouvions.

-Il ne doit pas être loin, supposai-je. Aussi puissantes soient-elles, les armes biologiques ont toutes un rayon d’action, qui n’est en général pas énorme. Je pencherai donc pour les cales les plus en profondeur, pour concentrer le dit rayon.

-J’ai bien fait de vous garder, dit Ada d’un ton admiratif. Vous êtes très professionnel.

-Les compliments ne vous mèneront nulle part, bégayai-je, gêné.

Ada rit encore, et un bout de Carla l’attrapa, au détour d’un couloir. Je chargeai vite mon fusil, et vidai un chargeur dans la silhouette, qui relâcha Ada en hurlant. Ada tomba à genoux, sa mitraillette dans sa main, et se redressa avant que n’aie l’idée de lui tendre la main. Elle me glissa un petit “Merci“ assorti d’un clin d’œil pas forcément nécessaire, et nous nous remîmes en route, esquivant les clones visqueux de Carla, qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux et résistants. Nous comprîmes, Ada et moi, que nous nous rapprochions. Qui plus est, ils avaient la manie de répéter le nom “Derek“. Ada m’expliqua que c’était le prénom de Simmons, ce qui s’expliquait par le fait que Carla était encore amoureuse de lui, et donc très jalouse d’Ada.

Pendant qu’on courrait, je jetai des coups d’œil furtifs, de temps en temps, à mon équipière de fortune. Je me trouvais dans une situation assez ironique, maintenant que j’y pensais. Je faisais équipe avec une Ada Wong plus gentille qu’il n’y paraissait pour en vaincre une autre, bien plus malveillante. Si on m’avait dit ça il y a quelques années, lors de mon entrée au BSAA, je ne l’aurais sans doute pas cru.

Ada et moi passâmes notre temps à nous sauver l’un l’autre, avant d’arriver dans la cale la plus profonde. Et là, nous la vîmes. Carla. Elle n’était plus qu’un énorme visage de matière blanchâtre, qui nous dévisageait avec mépris.

-Vous ne comprenez rien, déclara-t-elle. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que j’essaie de faire.

-Si, dis-je d’un ton véhément. Vous êtes juste une folle furieuse qui veut remplir le monde de morts.

-Écoutez-le donc, le petit soldat qui s’y croit, s’esclaffa Carla. Très bien, je commencerai par vous.

La matière visqueuse se mit à gesticuler, et fonça vers moi. Je sautai sur le côté pour esquiver, et fis feu sur Carla, imité par Ada. Le monstre rit, et j’arrêtai de tirer, jugeant que ce n’était pas utile pour l’instant. Il fallait trouver une stratégie, et vite.

-Je vous avais promis l’enfer, vous vous souvenez ? dit la voix de Carla, de plus en plus monstrueuse.

Je frissonnai. Évidemment que je m’en souvenais. C’était bel et bien la même personne qui avait changé notre équipe en zombies, fait perdre la mémoire à Chris, et que je n’avais pu que retarder en faisant sauter le bâtiment. En fait, j’aurais vraiment dû la tuer.

A côté de moi, Ada rechargeait, me regardant d’un air étonné, et je ne pus m’empêcher de remarquer quelque chose. Le clonage avait remarquablement bien fonctionné, j’avais vu Carla recharger son arme exactement de la même manière six mois auparavant.

-Longue histoire, lui dis-je finalement.

-J’aime les longues histoires, dit Ada d’un ton amusé.

Carla poussa un hurlement glauque au possible, nous interrompant de nouveau. Ada et moi firent de nouveau feu sur elle, mais le temps que nous rechargions, Carla se régénérait. Entre deux recharges, et entre deux rires gras de Carla, je vis que le regard d’Ada était fixé sur un point. Elle me fit un signe rapide de la main, que je compris tout de suite. Il fallait croire qu’elle avait un minimum de formation militaire. Elle chargea son arbalète, et je chargeai mon fusil anti-char.

-Vous ne comprenez pas que je suis invincible ? dit Carla d’un ton arrogant. Des minables comme vous ne pourront jamais…

Ada la fit taire avec un carreau explosif, et fit un trou dans son “joli visage“. Derrière elle, je vis ce qui ressemblait à des barils de nitrogène, quelque chose de hautement explosif. Je fis feu rapidement, et tout explosa derrière Carla, dont la matière visqueuse prit instantanément feu, dans un fracas de hurlement d’agonie. Décidément, c’est la meilleure méthode pour ces horreurs. Je me tournai vers Ada, qui poussait un soupir. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais j’eus une soudaine envie.

-Travail d’équipe, dis-je en levant une main.

Elle m’offrit un regard étonné, et eut un sourire sonore avant de me taper dans la main.

-En effet. Je vais vous laisser rejoindre votre cher capitaine, et moi je vais aller finir Carla.

-Comment ça ? demandai-je, surpris à mon tour.

-Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle meurt. Je pense qu’elle doit avoir un autre véritable corps quelque part. Et je crois savoir où. Mais avant qu’on se sépare, prenez ceci.

Ada me tendit une seringue. Je sourcillai en reconnaissant la seringue qui était dans le fusil injecteur de Carla, et qu’elle s’était sans doute injecté. Je la pris cependant, me doutant bien de pourquoi Ada me la donnait.

-Pour des analyses, justifia-t-elle quand même.

-Merci. Donc… Je vais y aller, moi, dis-je en changeant d’arme.

-Faites donc. On se reverra sûrement.

-Sans doute.

Ada partit en courant vers la sortie, qui était derrière Carla, alors que je revenais en arrière pour essayer de rejoindre Chris. Je me suis souvenu au dernier moment qu’il m’avait menacé de venir me chercher et de me botter les fesses si je mettais plus de quinze minutes à revenir vers lui. Je me dépêchai donc, en espérant le retrouver en moins de quatre minutes, car il serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je t'aime, Ada.


	7. Unknown (juillet 2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin à la plateforme pétrolière. Pour plus de fun entre amis.

Je réussis à retrouver Chris dix minutes après avoir quitté Ada. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il mette ses menaces en pratique, mais à la place, il avait son air sérieux, et il me demanda ce qui s’était passé depuis que nous avions été séparés. J’éludai le passage où je m’étais cassé la figure dans l’escalier, et je lui expliquai ma rencontre avec Ada, la vraie, ainsi que notre combat avec Ada la fausse, donc Carla. Il fit une mine réellement étonnée, aussi étonnée que la mienne quand j’ai réalisé que la théorie d’Helena, qui paraissait loufoque, était juste. J’ai oublié de lui parler de l’échantillon de virus qu’Ada m’avait remis, et je ne jugeai pas ça important, sur le moment. Il fallait juste que je n’oublie pas de lui en parler.

La base des missiles était envahie de J’avo. Cependant, ce n’étaient que des classiques, alors nous n’avons par rencontré beaucoup de problèmes. La première étape consistait à désactiver les missiles à terre, et la seconde, en espérant qu’on n’ait pas à la mettre à exécution, à détruire ceux qui seraient lancés quand même. Nous avons dû nous séparer de nouveau, car les commandes des missiles étaient divisées en deux. Évidemment, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de regarder Chris à travers ma lunette, m’assurant que rien ne l’atteigne. Après avoir tiré dans la tête d’un J’avo qui essayait de le prendre par surprise, j’entendis un “Merci“ dans mon oreillette, et il se tourna même vers moi – il regardait d’où venait le tir – et leva son pouce en l’air. Je lui dis qu’il n’y avait pas de quoi, en replongeant dans mes pensées les plus perverses. Quand oserais-je lui dire à quel point je l’aimais, et la manière dont l’attirance que j’avais pour lui s’était transformée en désir ? Sans doute quand tout sera fini. Si tout ça se finit un jour.

Comme nous le redoutions, certains missiles avaient eu le temps de partir le temps que nous arrivions aux commandes, alors nous dûmes emprunter un avion de chasse, caché dans une soute au fin fond du porte-avion, et de les détruire alors qu’il partait. Je m’occupais du poste de tir, bien sûr, et je ne ratai aucun de mes tirs. Heureusement, d’ailleurs, qui sait quelle partie du monde aurait été tuée entièrement si j’avais raté mon coup ? Enfin, c’était une histoire qui s’était bien passée.

Maintenant, il ne nous restait qu’à sauver monsieur Muller et Sherry, qui étaient retenus dans une base sous-marine par Carla. Je me demandais d’ailleurs comment Ada s’en était sortie, mais, si elle était aussi douée pour toujours s’en sortir que son clone, j’étais persuadé que tout irait bien pour elle. Je n’osais d’ailleurs pas dire à Chris que les coordonnées de la base, qui étaient apparues miraculeusement sur mon téléphone portable, venaient d’Ada. Je me doutais qu’il avait encore des problèmes avec le concept de la double Ada, alors je décidai de l’épargner, en disant que ça venait d’Helena.

L’entrée de la base sous-marine était plus dégagée que je ne l’aurais crue, au premier abord. A vrai dire, depuis le début de cette campagne, mon optimisme était de plus en plus inexistant… Chris et moi sommes entrés dans l’ascenseur, qui commença à descendre, tout doucement. Je voyais qu’il me regardait, j’attendais qu’il ouvre la bouche. J’avais appris à faire la différence entre ses regards innocents, et ses regards insistants. Là, c’était clairement le second.

-Piers ?

Gagné.

-Capitaine ? répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Il y a quelque chose qu’il faut que je vous dise. Cela fait un moment que j’y pense, et maintenant le moment me paraît approprié.

Je détestais ce genre de phrases, surtout venant de lui. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait bien avoir envie de me dire. Et ma paranoïa naturelle a failli faire exploser mon cerveau, avec des milliers d’hypothèses de déclarations d’amours toutes les plus absurdes les unes des autres. Je gardais une expression plus naturelle que possible, mais j’espérais qu’il ne voyait pas mes efforts.

-Je vous écoute, Chris, réussis-je à dire presque sans raté.

J’avais même réussi à dire son prénom. Cela me faisait un joli alibi, je pense. Mais il ne releva même pas, ou alors, il ne laissa rien paraître.

-J’en ai plus qu’assez de cette guerre, Piers. J’ai vraiment envie de la laisser derrière moi, et elle est sur le point de prendre fin. J’attendais surtout d’avoir quelqu’un à qui tout léguer. Je rendrai donc mon arme, et je serais honoré que vous preniez ma place, me dit-il avec un sourire affectueux

-Quoi ? bégayai-je. Mais… Je ne pense pas être prêt, essayai-je de me justifier

En fait, j’avais surtout peur qu’il m’abandonne. Affreusement peur. Je préférais affronter six Carla Radames en même temps avec un coupe-ongles plutôt que Chris m’abandonne.

-Si vous l’êtes. Après tout, vous êtes encore là, non ?

-Croyez-moi que certaines situations étaient tendues, dis-je en soupirant.

-J’ai confiance en vous, Piers, dit Chris en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Plus qu’en quiconque. Notre cause sera en de bonnes mains avec vous. Mais si vous ne voulez vraiment pas, je trouverai quelqu’un d’autre, ajouta-t-il d’un ton plus que déçu

-Il… faut que j’y réfléchisse, balbutiai-je.

-Merci.

Il me relâcha, et l’ascenseur s’arrêta. Les portes s’ouvrirent, laissant voir une armada de J’avos nouvelle génération qui semblaient nous attendre. Chris me fit un clin d’œil, auquel je n’osais même pas répondre, et il fonça dans le tas après m’avoir fait un petit sourire. Je savais très bien ce qu’il voulait dire. Bien sûr que j’assure vos arrières, mon capitaine.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Chris et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de contrôle. Il y avait des tas d’écrans, qui sait auquel on devait s’intéresser. Chris m’ordonna de chercher des indices sur la localisation de Jake et Sherry, et je me mis de suite au travail. Dans la salle, il y avait surtout de la paperasse, des rapports sur le virus-C, que Carla avait apparemment amélioré grâce au sang de Jake Muller. Bon sang… Cela signifiait que ses anticorps risqueraient d’être moins efficace contre le virus. Je ne pus m’empêcher de serrer le dernier échantillon de virus-C qu’Ada m’avait confié, en espérant que ça nous serait vraiment utile. Ce virus me dégoûtait, j’avais envie de le balancer et de faire feu sur la fiole en plein vol, mais ce serait égoïste. Qui plus est, je n’avais pas dit à Chris que j’avais gardé l’échantillon, il faudrait peut-être que je lui en parle. Sûrement quand nous aurons libéré Jake et Sherry.

-Piers. Venez voir.

-J’arrive Chris.

Cela faisait au moins quatre fois que je l’appelais par son prénom en une heure, je commençais à trouver ça malsain. Mais son sourire à chaque fois que je le faisais était vraiment éloquent, et cela me suffisait.

-Regardez qui j’ai retrouvé, dit-il en montrant l’écran.

Je reconnus bien sûr les deux personnes qui étaient attachées dans des espèces de capsules.

-Sherry ! m’exclamai-je

-Et Jake Muller, ajouta Chris.

-Ah oui, bien sûr, dis-je l’air de rien

-Vous êtes donc plus content de voir Sherry que Muller ?

-Évidemment. Je n’ai jamais pu piffer ce type, avouai-je.

-Et quelles sont vos relations avec l’agent Birkin, hein ? dit Chris en me mettant un petit coup de coude dans le bras et en me faisant un clin d’œil.

-C’est une vieille amie, soupirai-je. Trouvons plutôt un moyen de les libérer.

Je trouvais extrêmement déplacé le fait qu’il me fasse des sous-entendus sur ma relation avec Sherry, alors qu’il alimentait lui-même tous mes fantasmes avec ses phrases qui me paraissaient ambiguës. Bon, la différence, c’est qu’il ne le faisait pas exprès, dans son cas. Alors que là, c’était clairement volontaire.

-Ouais, vous avez raison, ricana-t-il. Je regarde de côté, et vous regardez par là.

-Oui chef.

Chris mit une grosse baffe aux papiers entassés sur les panneaux de contrôle, qui s’envolèrent dans tous les sens, et chercha un bouton qui ressemblera à un bouton off, alors que je faisais pareil de mon côté, en regardant attentivement l’écran de contrôle. Finalement, les capsules se relâchèrent, et je poussai un soupir en voyant Jake Muller et Sherry s’écraser sur le sol.

-Bien. Mission accomplie. Occupons-nous de la menace de Carla, maintenant.

J’acquiesçai, et nous repartîmes d’où nous venions pour reprendre l’ascenseur. Mes pensées s’éloignaient parfois, pour aller vers Sherry. Je me demandais comment elle s’en sortait de son côté, avec Jake. Les sous-entendus de Chris me revinrent dans la tête, et je me mis à penser au fait que je pensais souvent à elle. Alors que mes sentiments pour Chris me paraissaient de plus en plus clairs, ceux pour Sherry me paraissaient de plus en plus flous. J’étais sincèrement heureux de la revoir en Edonie, et de la voir libérée il y a quelques minutes, mais ce n’est qu’une attention d’un ami à un autre, pas vrai ? Au lieu de me triturer l’esprit avec ça, je préférais me concentrer sur mes sentiments pour Chris. Cela me travaillait de moins en moins, et c’était à la fois bien et mal. Je me demande jusqu’à quand je vais pouvoir garder mon amour absolu et inconditionnel pour lui dans un coin de ma tête. Je redoute le moment où une parole malheureuse glissera de ma bouche, alors qu’il me montrera une énième fois à quel point il était attaché à moi. Je pensai alors à quelque chose que je n’avais jamais pensé avant : et s’il m’aimait, lui aussi ? Et qu’il avait autant de mal que moi à affronter ses sentiments ? Chacune de ses phrases inachevées ressemblaient à des déclarations d’amour avortées dans mon esprit tordu, mais si c’était la vérité ? En fin de compte, ce n’était pas plus clair qu’avec Sherry…

Soudain, me tirant de mes réflexions, je rentrai en collision avec quelque choses. J’étais tellement absorbé que n’importe quel J’avo de bas étage aurait pu me bouffer, à ce moment précis. Alors que je pensais m’éclater par terre en tombant en arrière à cause de l’obstacle, une paire de mains me saisirent par les épaules, et m’empêchèrent de tomber, avant de m’aider à me redresser.

-A quoi vous pensez pour être aussi distrait ? demanda Chris d’un ton amusé.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, je n’avais pas du tout remarqué qu’il m’avait attiré vers lui pour me redresser. J’eus un mouvement de recul en voyant son visage aussi proche du mien, et je détournai le regard pour cacher mon rougissement.

-Je me demandai comment s’en sortait Sherry, admis-je, alors que ce n’était qu’une demi-vérité.

-Et vous essayez de me faire croire que vous n’êtes qu’amis ? s’esclaffa-t-il

-Vous êtes ridicule, capitaine, dis-je d’un ton puéril.

Même si en fin de compte, c’était lui le gamin sur le coup.

-Pourtant vous pensez beaucoup à elle, apparemment, reprit Chris. J’en serais presque jaloux.

Je le regardai d’un seul coup. Avais-je bien entendu ? Mon cœur implosa, et mon cerveau fit une surchauffe. Sa dernière phrase raisonnait dans ma tête, inlassablement. Je dus faire un énorme effort pour ne pas bégayer comme un attardé. Je le regardai, son expression respirait l’amusement. Alors je pris un gros risque pour lui répondre.

-Il n’y a pas de quoi, Chris. C’est vous mon préféré, dis-je en essayant de rire aussi.

-Voilà qui me rassure, dit Chris en reprenant son sérieux petit à petit. Allez, continuons.

-Oui monsieur.

Alors que Chris me tournait le dos, je reprenais mon souffle, qui s’était affolé d’un seul coup. Chris, jaloux de Sherry ? Sur quelle planète ? Il fallait que je me fasse soigner, sérieux. Et qu’est-ce qui me disait qu’il n’avait pris ma phrase au sens premier, comme moi j’avais compris la sienne ? Bon, se concentrer sur autre chose, sinon mon crâne va imploser et se transformer en festin pour les rats.

Je le suivis encore et toujours, jouant nerveusement avec le canon de mon arme. Cela ne m’empêcha pas de faire feu sur des créatures avant même qu’elles n’atteignent Chris. L’enchaînement des regards emplis de gratitude de mon capitaine me faisaient repenser à ce que je ne voulais surtout pas penser.


	8. Jake (juillet 2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention, il est là. Notre sale gosse préféré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime beaucoup Jake. Vraiment. Mais il ne sera pas aidé dans cette histoire.

Peu après, nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle, sur plusieurs niveaux. Au fond du grand trou, au centre, il y avait un gigantesque cocon. Je n’osais même pas imaginer ce qui sortirait de ce cocon s’il venait à éclore. Carla était vraiment décidée à répandre le virus dans le monde entier, et avec ce cocon, elle était sûre de réussir même après sa mort.

-Il ne faut pas qu’on laisse ce cocon éclore, dit Chris alors que je m’apprêtais à le penser

-Je le sais, capitaine. Comment devrait-on procéder ?

-Piers ! dit une voix que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite.

Chris et moi nous tournâmes vers la voix. De l’autre côté de la salle, Sherry et Jake venaient d’entrer. Sherry accourut vers nous, et Jake la suivit de mauvaise grâce. Cette dernière me sauta au cou, comme après chaque vacances pendant que nous étions en cours ensemble, et je l’attrapai au vol. Je subis une étrange satisfaction lorsque je vis la jalousie envahir le visage de Jake, alors que Chris me regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Je suis contente de te revoir, déclara Sherry en retombant sur ses pieds. Je suppose que c’est vous qui nous avez libérés ?

Ce n’était pas vraiment une question.

-Ouais, dit Chris avant moi. Il faut que vous partiez le plus vite possible, avant que cette chose n’éclose, ajouta-t-il en montrant l’abomination qui pendait dans le vide

-C’est… un cocon ? dit Sherry d’un ton effrayé.

-Il semblerait.

-Alors on va rester vous aider.

Jake râla dans sa barbe. Je devinai qu’il n’avait aucune envie de s’éterniser avec nous, mais il avait envie de rester avec Sherry, apparemment, car il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de faire les cents pas à quelques mètres de nous.

-Jake, dit Sherry d’un ton blasé.

-Quoi ? répondit-il.

Puis son regard se posa sur Chris, qui le regardait avec son regard insistant. Je me demandais ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, mais, comme plus tôt, je savais qu’il allait le dire.

-Quoi ? répéta Jake.

-Je vois votre père en vous, dit Chris d’un ton sombre.

J’interceptai le regard que Sherry envoya à Chris, et je compris fort bien le message. Elle aussi avait compris ce que Chris avait l’intention de dire à Jake.

-Vous l’avez connu ? demanda Jake.

-Ouais. C’est moi-même qui l’ai tué, ajouta Chris après une courte pause.

Jake ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné de la franchise de Chris, et Sherry semblait guetter les réactions de Jake. Ce qui était justifié, car, quelques secondes plus tard, Jake dégaina son arme et la pointa sur le front de Chris.

-Jake ! s’écria Sherry.

Par réflexe, je mis Jake en joue, qui m’offrit un regard méprisant.

-Vous feriez mieux de garder votre chien-chien en laisse, dit Jake d’un ton qui allait avec sa tête, en me montrant du regard

Chris me dit silencieusement de baisser mon arme, et je m’exécutai, alors que Jake ricanait.

-C’était vous ? demanda Jake d’un ton plus sérieux.

-C’était moi, répondit Chris d’un ton assuré.

-Jake, répéta Sherry.

Je compris à ses intonations, et à la façon dont Jake l’avait regardée après la déclaration de Chris, qu’elle était au courant mais qu’elle ne lui avait rien dit, ou qu’elle était restée évasive. Ce qui ne me paraissait qu’à moitié une bonne idée, sur le moment. D’ailleurs, on s’échangeait des regards plein de sens, tous les deux impuissants devant cette scène.

-Vous avez le droit d’appuyer sur cette gâchette, dit Chris d’un ton calme. Mais en échange, promettez-moi que vous allez vous en sortir. L’avenir du monde en dépend.

-Comme c’est héroïque de votre part, lâcha Jake, acide. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir. Vous avez seulement obéi aux ordres, ou c’était personnel ?

-Les deux, dit Chris après une courte réflexion.

-Tiens donc.

Jake essayait de garder un air froid, mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu’il bouillait intérieurement. En même temps, je me demandais comment je réagirais à sa place, en face du meurtrier de mon père. Même si mes relations avec mon père n’étaient pas les mêmes que celles que Jake avait eu avec le sien, je sentais qu’il hésitait. Ni Sherry ni moi n’osions bouger, alors que le doigt de Jake appuyait de plus en plus sur la gâchette. Au final, il poussa un grognement sonore et une détonation retentit. Je sursautai, mais me rassurai quand je vis la balle plantée dans le mur derrière Chris. En fait, elle avait frôlé son oreille.

-Il y a bien plus de choses en jeu que vous et moi, dit Jake en rangeant son arme. On aura tout le temps de régler ça dehors.

-Si vous voulez, dit Chris d’un ton neutre.

-Comment doit-on s’occuper du cocon selon vous ? demanda Sherry à Chris.

-Je ne sais pas trop. On ne sait même pas quand ce truc va éclore, en plus.

-Autant se grouiller alors, déclara Jake. Je n’ai certainement pas envie de mourir ici.

Je lui jetai un regard approbateur, malgré moi. Pour une fois que nous étions d’accord. Nous nous mîmes donc à chercher la sortie de la salle. Car il paraissait évident que, si Sherry et Jake venaient de l’entrée de l’autre côté de la salle, ce n’était pas par là qu’il fallait sortir. Mais malheureusement, nous comprîmes que les deux issues ne menaient nulle part.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? s’exclama Sherry alors que je le pensais.

-Il doit y avoir un truc, dis-je d’un ton convaincu.

-Merci captain Obvious, ricana Jake.

Je préférai penser que Sherry prendrait ma défense, mais à la place, elle rit à la blague pourrie de Jake, alors que Chris poussait un soupir. De toute évidence, il était aussi dépité que moi, et ça me rassurait presque autant que ça me faisait plaisir.

Pendant le deuxième tour, je remarquai les quatre leviers autour de la plate-forme centrale. Je prévins les autres, qui étaient, comme par hasard, chacun près d’un des leviers. D’après mon expérience, il fallait actionner les quatre pour activer le mécanisme. Chris et moi avons parfois dû actionner en même temps deux leviers – parce qu’un seul ne suffisait pas, non… Jake et Sherry durent avoir le même genre d’épreuve, parce que, dès que j’atteignis le quatrième levier, nous fîmes le geste de le baisser tous en même temps. Je jetai un œil curieux à Sherry, qui me fit un clin d’œil. La plate-forme sur laquelle nous étions commença à descendre, et je me rendis vite compte qu’elle avait été divisée en deux. Une moitié partit vers le haut, avec Chris et Jake dessus, et l’autre partit vers le bas, avec Sherry et moi dessus. D’ailleurs, lorsqu’elle le vit, elle courut vers moi.

-Piers ! On a perdu Chris et Jake ! s’écria-t-elle.

-Ouais j’ai vu, dis-je en levant la tête. Ils sont grands, ils s’en sortiront.

-Ce n’est pas ça. Tu as bien vu comment Jake a réagi quand il a su…

Sherry baissa la tête, et fit un air dépité comme j’en voyais rarement, surtout chez elle. Je saisis son menton du bout des doigts, pour la forcer à me regarder, et je lui fis un sourire le plus honnête possible.

-Moi, je fais confiance à Chris. Et ça me fait du mal de l’admettre, mais je fais aussi confiance à Muller. Je pense qu’il sera sage. Pour l’instant du moins, ajoutai-je avec une mauvaise grimace.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle en reprenant son sourire. Merci mon grand.

Sherry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras derrière mon cou. Je la serrai contre moi, oubliant presque le gros cocon juste à côté de nous. Je me rendis vraiment compte à ce moment-là à quel point elle m’avait manqué. La paire de pistolets dans son dos me rappela les bons moments qu’on avait passés en cours de pratique, et, avant de sombrer dans la nostalgie, je m’arrachai délicatement à sa prise.

-On reprendra plus tard, déclarai-je. On doit s’occuper de ce truc, ajoutai-je en montrant le cocon.

-Tu as raison. Je crois qu’on est bientôt arrivés, dit-elle en regardant en bas

En effet, en bas, on pouvait voir de l’eau. Je me demandais à quoi elle servait, mais il me paraissait évident que ce n’était pas pour noyer les gens de l’ascenseur. A part si c’était un piège bien tordu. Enfin, maintenant que j’avais vu Carla en action, elle en aurait bien été capable. Un duo pour le plafond de piques, et un autre pour les profondeurs abyssales. Si ‘avais pu choisir, j’aurais choisi les piques. Mort probablement plus douloureuse, mais aussi plus rapide. Et je n’étais pas fan de la souffrance. J’avalai ma salive, en espérant que ce ne soit pas vraiment ça, et je soupirai un bon coup quand l’ascenseur s’arrêta juste au-dessus de la flotte. A côté de moi, Sherry ricana un coup.

-Quoi ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peur d’un petit bain, lieutenant Nivans ? dit-elle d’un ton amusé en me pokant l’épaule.

-Je préfère éviter les bains tout habillé, dis-je sur le même ton.

-Oh, grand fou ! râla-t-elle en riant et en me poussant.

Sur notre droite, il y avait un couloir, à peine éclairé. Il paraissait évident qu’il fallait qu’on passe par là. Oui, c’était le seul chemin. Sherry le vit en même temps que moi, et me le montra. J’acquiesçai, et nous entrâmes dans le tunnel. Un peu de résistance de la part des super J’avos, mais rien d’insurmontable. Faire équipe avec Sherry était plus satisfaisant que je ne l’aurais cru. Elle enchaînait les J’avos au corps-à-corps et aux pistolets avec une vitesse et une aisance qui rendait jaloux. Elle avait des années d’avance sur moi, sur ce point. Moi je faisais feu sans condition sur les monstres qui l’approchaient par derrière, et elle me remerciait avec un petit sourire.

-Tu as tenu ta promesse, dit-elle d’un coup.

-Laquelle ? dis-je d’un ton innocent.

En fait, je savais de laquelle elle parlait. Celle qu’on ferait équipe un jour.

-Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas ! s’écria-t-elle d’un ton faussement indigné. La promesse qu’on ferait équipe un jour, pardi ! Et comme je l’avais prévu, on fait vraiment une bonne équipe.

-Ouais, tu as raison. Mais je ne te cache pas que j’ai pris l’habitude de Chris depuis le temps.

Sherry tira dans la tête d’un zombie qui bougeait encore, et je sentis qu’elle plongeait son regard dans le mien. Comme quand elle sentait que je lui cachais quelque chose.

-Ce n’est plus “capitaine“ maintenant ? ricana-t-elle.

Je me mis à rougir sérieusement. J’avais gaffé. J'ai appelé Chris deux fois par son prénom en à peine vingt minutes, alors que celui-ci n’était pas là. Et Sherry avait fait le rapport, je le voyais à sa façon de me regarder.

-Eh bien… il me demande souvent de l’appeler par son prénom, alors… réussis-je à bégayer.

-Pourtant tu ne l’as jamais fait quand j’étais là, nota-t-elle.

Merde. Elle m’avait grillé. Son sourire avait disparu, mais je lisais dans ses yeux qu’elle avait deviné, et qu’elle contenait sa joie. Comme la bonne pompon girl qu’elle était.

-Tu n’aurais pas un peu craqué pour lui par hasard ? dit-elle sur un ton un peu trop accusateur.

Je détournai le regard, le visage de plus en plus rouge, et ce fut à son tour de mettre sa main sur ma joue pour me forcer à la regarder.

-Est-ce qu’il est au courant ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! me débattis-je.

-Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?

-Je ne suis pas encore prêt, dis-je en essayant de calmer le rythme de mon cœur.

-Tu devrais lui dire, dit-elle d’un ton sérieux. Ce n’est pas bon de tout garder pour soi, comme ça.

-Et toi et Muller ? C’est sérieux ? dis-je d’un ton ironique.

Je regrettai tout de suite mes paroles. Non seulement je les avais dites seulement parce que, au fond, je n’appréciais qu’on me perce à jour comme ça, même si c’était Sherry. Mais surtout parce que ce fut à son tour de rougir. Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-Tu… Toi et ce sale type ?

-Ne dis pas ça ! se défendit-elle. Il n’est pas aussi méchant qu’il n’en a l’air.

-Bon. Bref, dis-je d’un ton plus froid que nécessaire. Il faut qu’on trouve des… commandes, ou quelque chose du genre. Ça nous aidera peut-être pour le cocon.

-Oui chef ! dit Sherry en faisant un salut militaire, en retrouvant son sourire.

Je la décoiffai rapidement en riant, et nous nous mîmes à chercher dans les consoles qui se trouvaient dans le coin. J’eus une étrange impression de déjà-vu, et je me rappelai, malgré moi, de la discussion que j’avais eue avec Chris à propos de Sherry. Et qu’il avait dit qu’il était jaloux que je pense souvent à Sherry. A ce moment-là, je m’étais dit que peut-être il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, et, en fait, encore maintenant, je trouvais ça absurde. Mais le regard de Sherry me faisait penser qu’elle pensait que c’était tout à fait possible entre Chris et moi. 

Soudain, elle poussa un cri, qui me fit sursauter. Je lui demandai ce qu’il y avait, et elle se contenta d’appuyer sur un gros bouton rouge, qui était caché sous un gros cache dégueulasse. Nous entendîmes un gros bruit, sans savoir d’où il venait. Sans doute le saurions-nous en temps voulu.

Nous nous sommes dis remis en route, suivant bêtement le chemin, et éliminant tout aussi bêtement toutes les abominations qui osaient avoir l’audace d’essayer de nous ralentir. Ce fut un escalier qui nous attendait, cette fois. Je me demandais sincèrement où il menait, celui-là, et plus je me le demandais, plus il semblait interminable. Enfin, une porte en métal rouillé était le dernier obstacle qui nous séparait de notre destination théorique. Je l’enfonçai d’un coup de pied, de plus en plus pressé de retrouver Chris. A la place, je trouvai Jake, qui nous attendait, les bras croisés, avec un sourire insolent.

Bon sang, je hais ce type…


	9. H.A.O.S (juillet 2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers et Chris doivent évacuer la plateforme, mais ils ont un dernier obstacle à franchir.

Jake posa son regard sur Sherry, qui lui fit un petit coucou, avant de me regarder étrangement intensément.

-Vous avez mis le temps, déclara Jake de son ton de sale gosse.

-Ne sois pas méchant Jake, dit Sherry d’un ton amusé. Nous avons discuté de business sérieux, entre temps. Ça et le fait que notre ascenseur était plus lent que le vôtre.

-Mouais.

A peine Jake avait fini sa phrase, un bruit sourd résonna dans le hangar. Les attaches qui retenaient le cocon lâchèrent, et il tomba dans l’océan. Une bonne chose de faite. Derrière Jake, au loin, je vis Chris qui venait vers nous, son fusil à la main. Je ne sus l’expression qu’il fit lorsqu’il me vit, mais je crus le voir accélérer. Sherry et moi allâmes à sa rencontre, et Jake resta sans bouger, je ne sus pas pourquoi. Mais quelque part, je m’en foutais un peu, avouons-le.

-Piers, vous voilà, dit-il en rangeant son fusil. Comment ça s’est passé de votre côté ?

-Pas mal, capitaine. Nous n’avons rencontré que peu de résistance, et Sherry a appuyé sur un gros bouton rouge, dis-je d’un ton presque amusé.

-Un gros bouton rouge ? répéta Chris en levant un sourcil.

-Il était trop bien caché pour que ce soit une coïncidence, se justifia Sherry. Et vous ?

-Moi aussi j’ai trouvé un gros bouton rouge. Peut-être qu’il a réagi avec celui sur lequel vous avez appuyé, parce que, la première fois que j’ai essayé, ça n’a pas marché.

-Travail d’équipe alors ! déclara Sherry en levant la main.

Je regardai la mine incrédule de Chris, en ricanant intérieurement. Jake arriva à ce moment, et fit les gros yeux lorsque Chris fit un petit sourire à Sherry, avant de lui taper dans la main. Sherry, elle, était aux anges.

-Travail d’équipe, répéta-t-il.

Sur le moment, je trouvais qu’il avait dit “travail d’équipe“ sur un ton presque sensuel. Faut que je calme mes hormones, ça devient grave, sérieux…

-Maintenant qu’on s’est occupés du cocon, il faut que vous partiez, dit Chris, me réveillant. On reste ici pour faire sauter cette base, et il ne faut pas que vous soyez dedans à ce moment, compris.

-Oui, monsieur ! dit Sherry en faisant le même salut militaire que plus tôt.

-Ça se voit que vous connaissez ma sœur, dit Chris d’un ton amusé. Allez, partez !

-Oui. Viens Jake, dit-elle en prenant par le bras.

Jake et Sherry se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être la sortie, et je vis Chris les suivre du regard, avec une expression neutre. Quand il faisait ça, je me demandais sincèrement ce qu’il pensait. Alors que Jake était déjà parti pour se casser, Sherry se retourna vers nous.

-Piers ! s’écria Sherry. Promets-moi que vous allez vous en sortir !

-Je te le promets, dis-je, naïvement. Maintenant courrez !

-D’accord !

Jake revint, me jeta un regard, puis un autre à Chris, avant de me regarder de nouveau, et de partir avec Sherry. Je ne savais pas ce qu’il avait eu à me fixer comme ça, mais ça m’a saoulé, sur le moment. Comme s’il essayait de me dire quelque chose, mais que rien ne sortait. J’avais assez d’un capitaine qui me faisait le coup régulièrement. Je me remis à courir, suivi par Chris, alors que le bâtiment s’effondrait derrière nous. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c’était tant mieux. Comme ça on avait deux assurances pour que le cocon ne soit plus : noyé et écrasé par les ruines. Alors quelle était la mauvaise impression que j’avais ?

-Allez, on se bouge, soldat, dit Chris pour me réveiller.

-Ouais. Je vous suis.

Chris reprit le chemin, apparemment il y avait une sortie dans la salle dans laquelle il avait appuyé sur le bouton rouge. Étrangement, nous ne rencontrâmes quasiment aucune résistance. Que des résidus de super J’avos que Chris n’avait pas bien finis. Cela me paraissait bizarre d’ailleurs que quelqu’un d’aussi professionnel que lui ne tue pas bien des zombies. Puis je me rassurai, en me souvenant que Jake était avec lui. D’ailleurs, je ne pus m’empêcher de lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Plus pour briser notre silence gêné que par curiosité, en fait.

-Capitaine ?

Il tourna négligemment la tête vers moi, avec une expression neutre. Je devinai que je l’avais coupé dans ses pensées.

-Piers ? répondit-il d’un ton qui allait avec sa tête.

Je le trouvai moins sensuel, là, pour le coup. Plutôt… morbide.

-Comment ça s’est passé avec Muller, quand nous étions séparés ? demandai-je en essayant de prendre un ton professionnel. Il n’a pas osé encore s’en prendre à vous, quand même ?

Chris eut un sourire sonore, et mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine. Ses sourires avaient vraiment un effet bœuf sur moi.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas. Nous avons à peine discuté, en fait. Nous avons collaboré, comme deux adultes responsables qui n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de travailler ensemble.

-Tant mieux.

-Quoi ? Vous vous sentez responsable de moi, c’est ça ? dit Chris en riant légèrement.

-Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit, dis-je d’un ton gêné. C’est juste que…

-Non mais c’est la vérité, quelque part. Si vous n’étiez pas là, qui sait combien de fois j’aurais plaqué la mission pour aller accrocher la tête de Carla sur une pique, dit-il avec un rire sans joie

-Je ne fais que mon devoir, capitaine, balbutiai-je.

-Et vous le faites très bien, ajouta Chris avec un franc sourire. Pour ça que je serai en confiance si vous preniez ma place.

-Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler pour l’instant, admis-je.

-Vous avez raison. Continuons.

Chris se retourna pour se remettre à marcher, et je fus sur ses talons une fois que je réussis à modérer mes voies respiratoires. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il me fasse autant d’effet dans des moments pareils ?

Nous marchâmes dans un couloir, pendant de longues minutes, lorsque le sol se mit à trembler. Chris manqua de trébucher, et je le rattrapai… pour me retrouver à moitié allongé sur lui…

-Désolé, dis-je en bouillant d’un seul coup.

-Pas de problème, répondit Chris d’un ton très sérieux.

Il se releva avant que je n’aie le temps de dire “zombie“, et me tendit la main pour m’aider à me relever. Je la saisis et nous nous retournâmes en même temps vers le couloir d’où nous venions. La terre se remit à trembler, et nous dûmes faire de gros efforts pour rester debout. Et, alors que j’allais demander ce qu’étaient ces tremblements, j’eus la réponse. Une énorme arme biologique fonçait sur nous, peinant à entrer dans le couloir. Un seul regard vers Chris suffit à me faire comprendre qu’il fallait courir. Mais ce n’était pas évident, avec cette chose qui faisait trembler tout l’édifice. Cela me parut assez étrange, à quel point elle ressemblait à un poulpe, mais je trouvai alors le rôle de l’eau dans toute cette histoire. En fait, le cocon avait éclos dans l’eau, et un poulpe zombie en était sorti. L’abomination qui pouvait contaminer le monde entier.

Il paraissait évident que nous ne pouvions l’affronter dans un espace aussi confiné, alors Chris et moi avons continué à courir, en espérant une grande salle dans tout ce bourbier, en tirant quand même sur le monstre pour le ralentir. Cependant, les couloirs n’en finissaient pas, et, las de nos petits jeux, le monstre a commencé à démolir les couloirs pour mieux passer. Nous dûmes donc accélérer, car la base était sous-marine, et il était hors de question de se noyer. Je ne voulais certainement pas mourir comme ça.

La course-poursuite se poursuivit encore, et, enfin, dans une grande salle remplie de sorte de containers, on a pu souffler. Notre poursuivant semblait avoir du mal avec les portes blindées.

-Vous allez bien ? me demanda Chris.

-Ouais, ça va, dis-je en soufflant un bon coup. Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas couru comme ça, c’est tout.

-C’était quand, la dernière fois ?

Je le regardai. Comment pouvait-il penser à faire la conversation _maintenant_?

-Si vous voulez le savoir, c’était pour échapper à Sherry. Je n’avais pas envie d’aller faire les magasins avec elle, il y a cinq ans, mais elle m’a forcé. Et j’ai essayé de la perdre dans le centre commercial.

Chris éclata de rire, et je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire, en rougissant un peu. Certes c’était assez drôle, le parallèle que j’avais fait entre une menace mondiale et ma meilleure amie, mais… C’était la première fois depuis une éternité que j’entendais Chris rire comme ça. Comme si les bruits venant de la porte blindée à quelques mètres de nous n’avaient aucune importance, désormais.

Chris ouvrit la bouche, pour dire quelque chose, mais les portes en métal implosèrent. Je poussai Chris pour me mettre devant lui, et un bout de métal me cloua au mur du fond, immobilisant mon bras. Je réussis à retenir mon hurlement de douleur, jusqu’à ce qu’un deuxième bout de métal s’ajoute, pour quasiment trancher mon bras droit.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, le monstre avait attrapé Chris dans une de ses tentacules. Sa mitraillette était par terre, il ne pouvait rien faire. Je crus l’entendre crier mon nom, mais je n’étais pas sûr. Cependant, je n’avais pas le temps de me lamenter. Mon désir de sauver Chris était plus fort que ma douleur. Enfin, c’est ce que je me disais jusqu’à ce que je me dirige vers lui, arrachant définitivement mon bras. Je hurlai derechef, et je voyais l’expression de Chris de là où j’étais.

En face de moi, alors que je m’effondrai, l’échantillon de virus-C qu’Ada m’avait remis sauta de ma poche et roula jusqu’à un container. Avant même que je ne pense à effectuer un mouvement, ou plutôt à ramper comme la loque que j’étais devenu, mon corps avait déjà commencer à bouger. J’arrivai près de la seringue, et me la plantai dans mon bras absent.

Chris rugit mon nom, cette fois, et je me rendis compte seulement à ce moment-là de ce que je venais de faire. à ce moment-là, et aussi lorsqu’un bras purulent remplaça mon bras droit humain, des petits éclairs circulant entre les griffes. Mon cerveau marcha plus vite que mon corps, cette fois, bien plus vite. Je sentis un fort pouvoir circuler en moi, et une décharge électromagnétique alla percuter le monstre-poulpe, qui lâcha Chris. Alors que l’abomination s’effondrait, Chris courut vers moi, un air plus qu’inquiet sur le visage.

-Piers ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez foutu ? me demanda-t-il d’un ton mi-soulagé mi-énervé.

-Capitaine, réussis-je à articuler, avec une voix qui n’était déjà plus la mienne.

Mais je me secouai, en voyant le poulpe se relever. Je lui balançai une autre décharge, pour l’assommer un bon coup. Car il me paraissait évident que, s’il n’était pas mort avec un coup, il ne le serait pas au bout de deux coups. Chris me regarda avec une certaine appréhension, avant de soupirer.

-On va exterminer ce truc, et on va s’en tirer. Tous les deux. Vous m’avez bien compris ?

J’acquiesçai vaguement, et le combat reprit, car, comme je l’avais prédit, le poulpe s’est relevé.

Nous nous sommes amusés à tourner pendant un moment, à vrai dire. Je ne m’imaginais pas à quel point le changement complet en zombie était long. Je sentais ma conscience glisser hors de moi de manière de plus en plus conséquente à chaque fois que je faisais feu sur le poulpe, mais Chris arrivait à me ramener à la réalité. Je sentais malgré tout que c’était de plus en plus difficile de me contrôler. C’était comme si mes sentiments pour Chris me gardaient humain, quelque part. Tiens, c’est poétique ça… En parlant de ça, comme je vais bientôt mourir, je décidai de lui dire que je l’aimais dès qu’on aura vaincu cette chose. Enfin, si on réussit à la tuer.

A force de l’électriser, le poulpe entra dans un cocon. Je savais par expérience qu’une arme biologique était à la fois à son avantage et le plus vulnérable dans son cocon. Elle refaisait ses forces, mais était plus fragile. Alors j’attendis tranquillement que Chris vide ses chargeurs sur le poulpe, pour qu’il entre dans son cocon, et je le fis sauter avec ma nouvelle puissance. Cela semblait fonctionner, car plus je détruisais son cocon, moins le monstre était réactif, et plus il était facile de le faire rentrer dans son cocon. Finalement, après un bon nombre de coups de jus, le poulpe ne se releva pas. Chris prit même le risque d’aller le toucher du bout du canon, moi toujours prêt à faire feu, mais il ne réagit pas. Je vis Chris pousser un gros soupir, et le sol se déroba sous moi. Chris me retint par mon bras valide, et de son autre main, attira ma tête vers la sienne, pour coller son front au mien. Mes joues s’enflammèrent d’un seul coup, et j’espérais qu’il ne le voyait pas.

-Capitaine, marmonnai-je. Je l’ai fait pour vous… Pour le BSAA… Pour le futur.

-Je le sais, Piers. Restez avec moi,c’est un ordre, dit Chris d’un ton impérieux. On va s’en sortir.

J’acquiesçai encore plus faiblement que tout à l’heure, et il passa mon bras valide derrière ses épaules, pour me traîner avec lui, alors que je voyais de plus en plus flou. Je voulais lui parler, mais rien ne sortait, pour le moment.

-Il doit y avoir des capsules de sauvetage, grommelait Chris, comme pour lui-même. Accrochez-vous, mon vieux, ajouta-t-il en me secouant un peu.

Je me concentrai sur un point sur le sol, pour rester conscient, alors que j’entendais Chris répéter “On va s’en sortir“ d’un ton presque monocorde. Au fond, je me dis que c’était surtout pour lui qu’il le disait. Parce que j’étais condamné, je le savais. Et je savais que lui aussi le savait, mais qu’il ne voulait pas y croire. Du moins, il essayait de se convaincre qu’il pouvait me sauver. Lui, le soldat maudit qui perd toujours tous ses hommes. Oui, je m’en étais sorti jusque là, mais je voyais déjà ma fin. Je mis mon plan en action dès que nous arrivâmes près de la dernière capsule de sauvetage.

Chris me lâcha deux minutes, me posant dans un coin, pour tapoter sur l’écran de contrôle de la capsule. L’expression de son visage respirait l’espoir, et je m’en voulais en avance pour ce que je m’apprêtais à faire. J’essayai de me rassurer en me disant que j’allais mourir, de toute façon, mais, comme à chaque fois que j’ai secoué Chris, je me sentais extrêmement mal. Je jetai un œil distrait à mon bras mutant, qui gigotait de toute sa laideur. Comme s’il était en train de muter. La mutation de Carla me revint en tête, et j’espérais que Chris serait déjà parti quand la mienne commencera à devenir dégueulasse.

-C’est bon ! s’exclama Chris en tapant sur l’écran, alors que la capsule s’ouvrait. Venez par là.

Chris me tendit la main, et je rassemblai mon énergie pour la saisir, et me relever. Je boitai à côté de lui, ma main toujours dans la sienne, et au moment où il allait m’entraîner dans la capsule, je repris ma main. Ou plutôt, j’arrachai ma main de la sienne, et il fit une tête choquée en regardant sa main, comme si je l’avais blessé. Ce que j’avais sans doute fait, mais pas physiquement.

-Piers ? dit-il d’un ton étonné.

De ma main valide, je le poussai avec force dans la capsule – ce qui était plus que nécessaire, étant donné le poids que pesait Chris. Il se redressa d’un seul coup, et essaya de ressortir, mais la capsule se ferma devant son nez.

-Non Piers ! Ouvrez la porte ! gronda Chris depuis la capsule.

Je l’ignorai du mieux que je pouvais, et je titubai jusqu’au panneau de contrôle.

-Ouvrez cette putain de porte, Piers ! C’est un ordre !

Je m’arrêtai devant le panneau, et rassemblai mes esprits pour…

-Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ?

Je fis une grimace, que Chris ne vit pas heureusement, et annulai les commandes entrées par Chris pour le forcer à partir sans moi.

-Ne faites pas ça, Piers ! Vous allez vous en sortir !

Je dus revenir vers la capsule pour tirer sur le levier, pour actionner la capsule de manière définitive, et je fuyais le regard de Chris autant que possible.

-Bon sang Piers ! aboya Chris d’un ton plus qu’énervé.

Je pris mon dernier souffle, et tirai sur le levier. La capsule émit de la fumée, et je me plaçai une dernière fois devant le hublot. Juste avant que la capsule ne parte, j’aurais voulu parler. Mais je formai seulement les mots, avec ma bouche, aucun son ne sortit.

_Je vous aime, Chris. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi._

Je poussai la capsule, qui partit à toute vitesse, alors que Chris hurlait mon nom pour la dernière fois. Jamais je n’aurais cru que l’entendre dire mon nom aurait été aussi douloureux. Là, tout de suite, je voulais mourir, pour avoir blessé Chris comme ça, mais j’avais autre chose à faire avant. Saboter cette base, pour qu’aucun des démons de Carla Radames n’aient de chance de s’en sortir.

Je regardais la capsule s’éloigner. Si j’avais pu pleurer, avec mon visage à demi-zombifié, je l’aurais fait. A la place, je fus saisi d’une énorme migraine, et je tombai à genoux. C’était sans doute le début de l’emprise du virus, le début de l’enfer. Je me ressaisis aussi vite que possible, je n’avais pas le droit de faiblir maintenant.

Je me redressai pour charger ma première décharge, quand je vis quelque chose. Avec ma vue de plus en plus floue, je vis le poulpe, que nous croyions mort, foncer sur la capsule de sauvetage de Chris. Aveuglé par la colère, je fis feu sur le monstre, en me rappelant au dernier moment qu’une décharge électrique dans l’océan était une mauvaise idée. Mais étonnamment, la décharge partit tout droit, pour griller le monstre, qui retomba dans la base, juste derrière moi. Il bougeait encore.

 _C’est entre toi et moi, sale monstre,_ rugis-je intérieurement, toujours incapable de parler

Le poulpe s’agitait juste en face de moi. Il se redressa pour lancer un de ses tentacules dans ma direction, mais il grilla au contact de mon bras mutant, qui avait encore grossi. Je courus vers lui, avec le peu de force qui me restaient, et plantai les griffes de mon super-bras zombie dans sa tête. J’émis un grognement monstrueux, et lâchai la puissance que j’avais accumulée directement dans son crâne. Viser la tête était une base, contre les zombies, et cela eut un effet plus que satisfaisant. Le poulpe commença à fondre, avant de s’enflammer et de tomber en cendres, en poussant un dernier cri d’agonie. Une bonne chose de faite, passons à l’étape suivante.

Je me laissai tomber dans un coin, et chargeai mon bras destructeur une dernière fois. A défaut de la détruire, je pourrai faire s’effondrer cette station. Comme ça, j’étais à peu près sûr d’y passer, enseveli sous les débris. Les éclairs partirent dans tous les sens, cette fois – sans doute une preuve que je n’étais plus au meilleur de ma forme, façon de parler – et percutèrent sans pitié tous les murs mouillés autour de moi, rebondissant un peu partout. L’un d’eux m’a même touché, mais je n’étais pas blessé, bien sûr. Au contraire, je me sentais un peu revigoré. Cela me permit même de tirer une autre décharge. Je fis ça plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce que les murs commencent réellement à s’effondrer. Épuise par la fatigue, je me laissai nonchalamment tomber à terre, mes yeux se fermant malgré moi. J’avais réussi. Le monde était sauvé. Chris était sauvé. Je pouvais mourir en paix.

Mon mal de crâne s’intensifiait de plus en plus. Les bruits d’effondrement autour de moi se précisaient. Je sentais à peine les gros bouts de débris qui tombaient sur moi. J’avais perdu la notion du temps assez rapidement. En fait, j’arrivais à peine à réfléchir. Tout ce que j’avais envie de faire, c’est d’étriper le prochain être vivant que je verrais. Alors, c’était comme ça que pensait un J’avo ? Si j’en avais encore la force, je me serais tiré une balle dans la tête. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. En plus, mon arme était horriblement loin, et je ne me voyais pas saisir mon fusil anti-char d’une seule main.

Soudain, je sentis une douleur dans mon bras mutant. Une douleur aiguë et ciblée, comme si quelqu’un avait planté quelque chose dedans. Moi qui commençais à craindre que rien ne m’atteigne. Je ne réussis pas à ouvrir les yeux, cependant. Mes paupières étaient comme soudées. Puis, mon mal de crâne commença à s’estomper, et j’émis un grognement fatigué.

-Ça va ? Vous tenez le coup ?

Je me tournai vers la voix, sans être capable de la reconnaître. Comment pouvait-il y avoir encore quelqu’un dans la base ? Toujours incapable de parler, j’opinai, pas du tout sûr de comment je prenais la nouvelle de mon rétablissement apparent. Moi qui étais résigné à mourir…

-Tant mieux. J’ai eu peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Allez, venez. Ne traînons pas ici.

Alors que je m’étonnais que mes pensées soient redevenues plus claires, quelqu’un me ramassa, et passa mon bras valide autour de ses épaules. Une fois mes esprits revenus de manière plus précise, mes espoirs de revoir Chris aussi vite se sont vite estompés. La personne qui me portait était plus petite, et plus menue. Certainement pas un bodybuilder de cent kilos et des cacahuètes. Je réessayai de parler au cas où, mais seuls des sons étouffés sortirent de ma bouche, comme des couinements de petit animal domestique. L’inconnu rit. Ce rire m'était familier.

-Il y a d’autres capsules de sauvetage de l’autre côté de la base. Espérons que vous ne les ayez pas cassées.

Je poussai un soupir dépité. Évidemment que je n’aurais pas tout cassé si je m’étais douté que quelqu’un viendrait à mon secours, au dernier moment. Je mis un moment à remarquer que mon bras mutant pesait de moins en moins lourd. Je devais commencer à m’y habituer. A côté de moi, l’inconnu restait silencieux. Et je n’aimais pas ce genre de silence maladroit. Alors j’essayai de nouveau de parler. Seul un mot sortit.

-Chris…

-Mauvaise pioche. Restez tranquille, nous y sommes presque.

Je me sentis encore plus léger, et le pas de mon sauveur accéléra un peu. Et si… et si mon bras avait arrêté de muter, en fait ? Cela me semblait improbable, sur le coup, mais cela expliquerait pourquoi j’ai senti une douleur dans mon bras mutant, et pourquoi je pensais de plus en plus clairement. La personne venait de me sauver en m’injectant une dose d’antidote. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient déjà concocté l’antidote avec le sang de Jake ? Combien de temps avais-je végété dans un état proche de la mort ? Tant de questions que je me posais, et qui ne sortiraient sans doute pas de ma bouche. Je fis quand même un essai.

-Comment…

-Ne vous posez pas ce genre de question, répondit la voix d’un ton plus sérieux qu’auparavant. Je vous promets que tout vous sera révélé en temps voulu. Ah, voilà les capsules.

Nous ralentîmes le rythme, et je fus de nouveau assis par terre. J’avais une vague impression de déjà-vu, et je ne pouvais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui me sauvait ainsi. En fin de compte, c’était peut-être mieux comme ça. En plus, je n’avais pas la force d’empêcher cette personne, qui qu’elle soit, de me sauver.

-C’est bon, on peut y aller, déclara mon sauveteur en revenant me chercher.

Si ma vue était paralysée, mon ouïe, elle, était à fond. J’entendais clairement les inflexions de sa voix, et, lorsque l’inconnu m’approcha, j’avais entendu des bruits de talons. Donc soit c’était une femme, soit c’était un travelo très convaincant.

-Qui… tentai-je.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l’instant. Mais vous le saurez. Je vous le promets.

Ma supposée “sauveuse“ me posa délicatement sur ce que je pensais être une banquette de capsule de sauvetage, et la porte se ferma. Je crus, pendant une seconde, qu’elle était restée à l’extérieur, mais j’entendis un soupir près de moi, ce qui me fit dire qu’elle était là.

-Piers ? Vous m’entendez ? lança-t-elle alors que la capsule démarra.

-Oui, réussis-je à répondre en opinant.

-J’ai déjà envoyé un signal de détresse grâce à votre talkie-walkie. Les secours vont sans doute arriver peu après notre arrivée à la surface.

Quoi ? A quel moment avait-elle fait ça ?

-Mais je serais déjà partie, quand ils arriveront, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause. Je vous expliquerai tout comme promis, en temps voulu. Est-ce que vous me faites confiance ?

Cette question paraissait étrange, même après que j’aie répondu. Maintenant que j’avais un peu repris mes esprits, cette voix me paraissait de plus en plus familière. Alors j’acquiesçai, en me disant simplement que quelqu’un de mal intentionné m’aurais sans doute achevé, ou laissé crever dans la base, au lieu de faire tout le chemin pour m’administrer un antidote et m’arracher à une mort mille fois méritée.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, vous saurez tout. A bientôt.

A ma gauche, j’entendis la capsule s’ouvrir, et je sentis une main s’attarder un peu sur ma joue. Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux juste pour voir une silhouette filer à toute vitesse sur un jet-ski. C’était bel et bien une femme, mais les ombres un peu trop omniprésentes m’empêchaient de voir les détails. Ça, et le fait qu’elle était déjà loin. Alors je me mis à attendre.

La lune était haute dans le ciel, je me demandais combien de temps j’étais resté dans cette base. Plusieurs heures, au moins. Sans compter le temps que j’avais passé avec Chris… OH MON DIEU CHRIS ! Comment va-t-il réagir quand il me reverra ? Est-ce qu’il avait lu sur mes lèvres la dernière chose que je lui ai dite dans la base ? Je me mis à rougir violemment. J’étais persuadé que j’allais mourir, peut-être aurait-il pris ça pour un acte désespéré. En fait, je l’espérais sincèrement. Sinon je ne le regarderai probablement plus jamais dans les yeux.

Alors que je me perdais en conjectures, mon mal de crâne revint. Mal de crâne assorti d’une forte douleur à mon bras droit, qui s’alourdit de nouveau d’un seul coup. Relans de virus, ou effet post-traumatique ? Je n’en savais rien. En tous cas, je perdis conscience très vite. Juste après avoir entendu des bruits de bateau près de moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, qui a bien pu sauver Piers ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un gros début, et la suite risque d'être chaotique, mais ne vous en faites pas ! Je ferai mon possible pour tout rendre le plus clair possible. A la prochaine !


End file.
